Kim Possible: Open the Door
by Darkcloudalpha
Summary: Chapter 9 is finally up. Please Read & Review! Ron heads ever so closer to his destiny.
1. A New Idea

Comments: This is chapter one of an ongoing story. If it's a little long sorry I have a bad habit of not being able to stop. Not a lot of action in this one but there will be in chapter 2. Feel free to say what you may not like about the story or my writing (or what you do like ) as long as it's thoughtful. Please R&R if you can.

Kim Possible: Open the Door

By

Darkcloud

"You think you're all that Kim Possible, but your not!" Yelled Dr. Drakken as fiery explosions ripped through his latest lair. Kim smiled as Drakken made his escape. To be honest she was way too tired to even make an attempt at capturing him. It had been a long night, cheer practice went late mostly due to Bonnie not even trying to cooperate. After she got home she had a mountain of homework to get through, by the time she was done with that and was finally in bed, the communicator goes off and Wade tells her that Drakken has some sort of take over the world scheme involving mutating poodles. Don't ask, even after Drakken did his usual rant explaining everything it still didn't really make sense. She half thought the whole plot was just to keep her from getting a good night's sleep.

Ron and Kim descended from the former lair in a mountain in the Pacific North West to a clearing in the surrounding woods where a stealth military transport jet was waiting to take them back home. Ever since Kim and Ron had saved the state of well, you know, Nevada the military had left an outstanding order that Team Possible had access to any available transportation as long as it did not interfere with military effectiveness or security. Fortunately due to an increase in Ron's security clearance (Kim had top level clearance some time ago) they were able to take rides that weren't "in the books".

They climbed onto the jet and rested in a couple of seats reserved for them in the corner. The Captain turned toward teens and grinned.

"Record time Possible, Stoppable you guys could teach a few of my men a thing or two." This was more of a compliment than either Kim or Ron knew as the crew of the stealth jet was one of several special force units that combated the megalomaniacs like Dr. Dementor and supported "unofficial law enforcement groups and individuals." This was all done in secret of course in order to maintain public image. After all how threatening could the villains of the world be if a 16 year girl could routinely beat them? This particular unit had actually supported Team Possible several times without the teens ever knowing.

Kim smiled at the compliment, she liked this officer, and he took the time to include both of them while most of the time people would just ignore Ron or even belittles how much he helped. Truth was, despite how clumsy he might be at times or no matter how often he might lose his pants (defies reason) he always managed to help just enough to get the job done.

"No big," she responded, "It was just a pack of mutated poodles."

"Mutated poodles?"

Kim just shrugged you can't explain mutated poodles with even remote seriousness.

Ron chimed in. "I don't even think they were mutated."

"Huh?"

"Well they were mean and there were a lot of them but I really didn't get a whole mutant vibe, what about you Rufus?" The naked mole rat popped out of his second home in Ron's pocket. "Uh-uh." Then he just as quickly disappeared.

The Captain shook his head and there were small chuckles throughout the crew. "Well they can't all be winners; you kids wanna catch a few Z's? It'll be a few hours until we can get you home.

"Please and thank you."

Within a few moments Kim feel asleep, head resting uncomfortably on the headrest of her chair. Ron leaned against the hull of the aircraft and tried to fall asleep but he was apparently having issues.

One of the crew leaned over and whispered something in the Captain's ear. The Captain grinned, nodded and ever so slightly tilted the jet. Kim rolled onto Ron too tired to wake. Ron looked startled, too startled to know what to do. The inspired crewman motioned for Ron to put his arm around the sleeping girl. Hesitantly he did and was almost shocked when Kim shifted closer to him and murmured peacefully. Ron looked at the crew who winked. He smiled back, settled down with Kim and soon the two friends were fast asleep.

The next day both friends made to school on time only by the grace of mach speeds and a generous freefall.

Kim rushed into her first period class and just made it into her seat. Monique leaned over, "Girl you do know you're still in your mission clothes right?"

"Yeah, no time to change, just finished a late night mission, parachuted into the parking lot like two minutes ago."

"Ouch. No sleep?"

"Some, me and Ron slept on the way back but I am still exhausted."

Monique grinned, "So you and Ron slept together on the way back?" she asked with a slight mischievous grin.

"It's so not like that Monique, you know me and Ron are just friends."

"Just friends?"

"Well best friends of course."

"So you didn't cuddle for warmth?" she continued playfully. She was surprised however when Kim averted her eyes and started to blush.

"Oh girl you didn't tell me everything!"

"So not the drama I mean all we did--"

"Ladies!"

The two girls looked up to see the teacher...and half the class staring at them.

"Would mind starting your day the same as the rest of the class?"

Sitting back in her seat Kim knew her conversation was hardly over, Monique thought she had some dirt and would not let up until she got the whole story, not that there was anything to tell, after all they were best friends, holding each other didn't mean anything more than comfort and warmth right? Kim sighed, she was really glad for the interruption in the conversation but this might be a little more drama than she had originally thought.

Ron was not as lucky as Kim and due to circumstances beyond his control was a few minutes late for class. It really wouldn't have been so bad, Ron had a relatively good reputation and most teachers were lenient considering what Team Possible has done for the world. Unfortunately

Today for his first class he had Mr. Barkin who didn't really care what his students did outside of "his time." After a ten minute lecture on the virtues of being punctual Mr. Barkin told him to take a seat while he thought of a more creative punishment. This had Ron a little nervous, when Mr. Barkin decided to go creative kids ended up crying.

After a few classes he managed to find some time to change into the spare set of clothes he kept in his locker. While he was changing his thoughts drifted to earlier that morning when he woke up in the jet, he had looked down and saw Kim was slowly waking but still resting comfortably in his arms, during the night she had wrapped her arms around his chest and had seemed content to stay that way. Ron didn't know what to do and while he was contemplating his actions Kim yawned, shifted and stretched against him, Ron really didn't want to move. A moment passed however and Kim woke up realizing where she was and who she was on. She still didn't move but as she was looking up at him the embarrassment colored her face. They had whispered a small good morning to each other and unwrapped themselves, neither knowing what to say or if there was actually anything that needed to be said. After they landed they both hurried to class without a word to each other, for Ron's part he wanted delay any discussion until he could work out what happened in his head.

So far he had avoided talking to Kim which was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Most of his day was scheduled to spend as much time as possible with her. He felt a little better, though, after getting changed and as he left the bathroom he considered finding Kim when Monique found him first.

"Okay Ron spill it!" she said coming out of nowhere punctuating her demand by poking him with her finger.

"What!" Ron said backing into a row of lockers while instinctively looking for an avenue of escape. There was none. "Spill what?"

"Don't you play coy with me Ron Stoppable! I know something happened between you and Kim!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, she won't tell me, so now I have to beat it out of you!" Now Ron felt a small spike of worry, Kim and Monique were pretty close and usually shared everything; if she wasn't talking something could be wrong. When he had held Kim it had seemed innocent enough, but maybe she hadn't seen it that way. He really needed to talk to her now, the longer he put it off the worse it could get.

"Ron? Are you going spill or what?" Monique said looking a little violent as Ron was lost in his own thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Monique, listen if KP doesn't want to talk about it I really shouldn't either."

"So something did happen!"

"Wait I didn't say that!"

"Pretty much, now you listen to me Ron Stoppable, you and Kim are my best friends but if either of you are hiding something from me I will find out even if I have to ask him!" she said pointing at Rufus who was watching the conversation with amusement.

"No way Rufus would ever betray me." The naked mole rat backuped the decelerations by making a motion like his lips were sealed.

She bent toward him, "Not even for a Grande naco meal?"

Rufus unzipped his lips. "Naco!" he said nodding.

"Traitor." Ron put Rufus back in his pocket.

"Ron it's only a matter of time and you can tell Kim that." Just as abruptly as she came she turned and walked away. She really loves gossip Ron thought to himself. Too bad he didn't know if there was anything to tell.

Kim had managed to get changed at the beginning of lunch and dodged Monique for the next few minutes before finally getting a break where she could sit and eat. She had tried to find Ron to talk about this morning but he was nowhere, she was a little worried looking back she could never remember a time when her and Ron had a fight in the morning and he hadn't forgiven her by lunch, unless he was really upset. They hadn't fought, but maybe he was upset? How would Ron react to this morning? She had thought the whole incident was mostly innocent until Monique had started in on her but maybe it was more serious than she had first thought. She started eating her sandwich but was mostly running through the same thoughts in her head; she and Ron had been best friends for a long time but had avoided any real talks about taking it a step further. This was the one real thing she didn't know about Ron, if deep down he felt more than just friendship, well for that matter, she chided herself, she had no idea how she really felt either. She had always had Ron in this box in her head labeled "Best Friend Do Not Touch" and only once did she take him out of that box and that was thanks to the moodulator, computer chips so did not count. And what happened this morning was NOT computer chip inspired, she knew that for a fact, she had Wade check. Kim sighed and ate a little more of her sandwich, if she was completely honest with herself she knew exactly what was the problem, it had nothing to do with falling asleep in each others arms, that had happened before, but what made this so different was that she had woken up before Ron and hadn't let go, it had felt so warm, so safe, and well...so right that she hadn't wanted to move. Plus when she pretended to wake up she had stretched and pressed her body against his and that was so flirting. Just like that Ron was out of the box. She heard Monique's voice in the back of her head laughing saying "Yeah the whole thing was completely innocent."

A loud gruff voice called from across the cafeteria. "Ms. Possible!"

Kim looked across the tables of students to the double doors where Mr. Barkin stood giving her his best "I'm not your teacher; I'm your drill Sergeant Look." Kim glanced at her meal; even though she was hungry she had barely put a dent in her lunch. She dropped her head for a moment, the last couple of days had been rough and now she wouldn't have time to finish lunch.

She got up and walked over to the nearest trash can and discarded her mostly uneaten lunch and made her way to Mr. Barkin. He held the door open for her and they went into the hallway where they could have a measure of privacy. "Yes Mr. Barkin?" she started as helpfully as she could sound.

"Ms. Possible are you aware that Stoppable was late to my class again for the third time this month?" he asked with a slight coldness to his voice that would remind some soldiers of an interrogation.

"He was? No, I thought he made it on time, well I'm sure he tried to make it." Kim winced Ron was never as quick as she was and sometimes he paid the price. It wasn't like she could save him from the wrath of detention hall.

"Possible do you what brings me joy?" Not good, she thought, him asking her opinions or question was always a bad sign. Oh well better give it her best shot.

"Filling your student's heads with knowledge?" she said hopefully.

"Hardly." Mr. Barkin replied his eyebrow raising a fraction. "No, I enjoy bringing order to the chaos, you see Possible I get new students every year who think that they can come in break or bend any rule that they see fit. One by one they come to me and with time and creative use of detention I eventually have each and every one of those troublemakers towing the line in my classes. Everyone one of them Possible. A perfect track record. But now much to my dismay it seems I have finally come across a student who seems to fail to be broken. Now do you know who this is Possible?

"Umm...Ron, Mr. Barkin?"

"Yes since Mr. Stoppable became a student of mine he has periodically had issues with tardiness, missing homework and many other discipline issues, all minor, or at least my colleagues inform me, but persistent nevertheless. So I gave Mr. Stoppable special attention, I drowned him in detentions, I made him do extra homework, he cleaned this school several times. I even had him do "volunteer" work at Middleton Elementary. Did you know that he practically built the kindergartners playground and continues to do volunteer work for some of the after school programs there?

"Actually no." Kim said surprised, most of the time after school Kim was busy with cheerleading and other after school activities. While Ron was the school mascot he didn't have to show up at most practices. He never did talk about what he did do, they just met up later. Why did he never mention anything?

"Yes it seems they actually call him "Big Brother Ron" very noble but ultimately pointless."

"How is it pointless?"

"Keep with the conversation Possible. He is still having issues in my class!"

"Oh."

"Yes well I have racked my brain, gone over the situation again and again trying to find Stoppable's breaking point and I think I finally found it."

Kim was still trying to process the new information she had learned about Ron. Why had he never mentioned this before? She was distracted so her response was simple.

"What?"

"You Ms. Possible?" Yeah, that got her attention.

"Mr. Barkin I don't make Ron have issues with school, in fact I like to think I help Ron as much as I can."

"Be that as it may, you are his inspiration, your the reason he goes all over the world for your unauthorized extracurricular activities. He puts with a lot of problems just for you, so if I'm going to keep my spotless record of "student reformation" I'm I will need to deal with source of Mr. Stoppable's resistance."

"What do you mean Mr. Barkin?"

"I've decided Possible, that since you are the main reason for Mr. Stoppable's discipline issues you will be joining him in his next punishment for the next two weeks after school."

"But that's not fair, I have cheer practice and not mention everything other thing I have to after school!"

"First Possible: life isn't fair. Second: Bonnie has already been informed that she will be taking over Cheer for the next two weeks."

Kim was in shock, how could this be happening?" "I still don't get it, how is punishing me supposed to help Ron?

"The best way to break someone Possible is to take what they care for most and what Mr. Stoppable cares most for is you."

"I needed a naco," Ron told Felix as they were headed toward their last class. Felix had wanted to know why Ron was late in the first place after Ron had started complaining about his unknown punishment.

"I had made it too my locker," Ron continued "and was getting to class on time when I noticed the two nacos I had leftover from yesterday. I hadn't had breakfast and I was hungry so..."

"Wait so you're telling me you have two weeks of detention..."

"Punishment."

"Huh?"

"Not detention, Mr. Barkin is being creative."

"Ouch, well two weeks of punishment then just because you couldn't wait to eat until lunch?"

"Hey! It wasn't all my fault, Rufus took forever eating his!" he said pointing down at his rodent friend.

Rufus averted his gaze and mumbled, "Sorry."

So when do you find out what your punishment is?"

"After class, I mean it can't be that bad right?"

His friend declined to answer.

School was over and Ron made his way to Mr. Barkin's classroom, he knew he had to get this over with but was having himself actually hurry.

He came up to Mr. Barkin's door and hesitated for a moment, reflecting on the day's events he wondered why he wasn't more worried than he was. Mostly Mr. Barkin's punishments were pretty bad (except for volunteering at Middleton Elementary that was pretty fun) and this one would probably be no exception. Most likely the whole thing with KP made everything else seem unimportant. No punishment would be worse than losing Kim. He paused, took a breath, it didn't matter right now he wouldn't even see Kim until after he finish whatever punishment Mr. Barkin had invented. Sooner he was done the sooner they could clear things up, with a renewed sense of duty he knocked on Mr. Barkin's door.

"Come in Stoppable." Keeping in mind that Ron had no idea that Kim had been enlisted to serve his punishment with him you can imagine his surprise when he saw Kim sitting in the front row of the looking upset and a little impatient. He glanced at her eyes trying to get some idea as to why she was here. To his dismay she glanced away refusing to make eye contact.

"Well Mr. Stoppable so glad you could join us, maybe if you could show such punctuality to my class the both of you would not be in this situation."

"Uh thanks I think...uh Mr. Barkin why is KP...you know here?"

"I have come to conclusion that since Ms. Possible seems to be the reason for you being late, she should join us...and by us I mean you...on our little "creative social reform project."

"Okay I really don't know what means."

Mr. Barkin sighed, "She's in on your punishment Stoppable."

"Wait a minute, Mr. Barkin! Kim wasn't responsible for me being late; I hadn't eaten breakfast and had a quick snack before class. I'm really sorry and will take any punishment you want but Kim has things to do after school." Ron protested.

Ms. Possible has already had her social calendar cleared for the next two weeks so the both of you can suffer together. I sure everyone can survive for that short amount of time without the help of Team Possible." Mr. Barkin said with a slight bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Ron thought quickly, no way did he want KP to suffer for him. "What if I due whatever it is for twice as long?" Ron heard Kim shift behind him; hopefully this would make up for anything she may be mad about.

"Impressive Stoppable, are you saying that you would double an unknown punishment from me just in order to help Ms. Possible?

"Yes." Mr. Barkin glanced for a moment at Kim with a look that seemed to say "I told you so." like he had proven a point.

"Well that is all very noble Stoppable and you seem to have an unnatural ability to take punishment that would do you good in the enemy's camp but is not acceptable in my class. I think the punishment will stand as is.

"But-"

Mr. Barkin interrupted, if you don't mind Stoppable I've been waiting for this moment all day." Ron sighed and took a seat near Kim who still didn't make eye contact.

I'm sure the both of you have been wondering what I have planned for you well I'm be happy to let you know that it's something you both have experience in." He handed Kim a folder that had a symbol of a smiling sun on the cover. Ron knew that symbol from his time volunteering for the "Sunshine Spreaders" a volunteer group that helped the elderly at local nursing homes and local residents living alone. It was one of these residents who had convinced him to become the Fearless Ferret, a costumed superhero who dwelled in the night. Only problem was the Fearless Ferret had just been an old TV program and Ron had just played into his delusion.

"In this folder you'll find the name and address of your punish...err...assignment. The gentleman at this estate is something of a recluse, and a difficult case. He needs help organizing and cleaning his estate.

Kim finally spoke up," That doesn't sound so bad."

"The guy's a tyrant, he actually make's me look nice. Of the eight volunteers we've sent there eight have come back broken and crying. He was actually on a "No volunteer" list but I think he deserves another chance. Maybe he just needs the help of the right volunteers. I'm sure the two of you can handle it. After all, your Team Possible." he sad with a slight chuckle.

"Now there are certain conditions you both need to be aware of. First, this punishment had to be filed as after school volunteer work and will counted and since our principal thought this punishment was too harsh without some incentive I have to award you some extra credit upon completion of the two weeks." He grinned, "However if you fail to complete the two I can and will assign the both of you to a month of detention. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir." both the teens responded. Kim stiffened at the thought at a month of detention. Bonnie would take over cheerleading. She almost wanted to growl at Ron, all this just because he needed a snack!

"Now you two better get running don't want to be late on your first day."

"Yes Mr. Barkin." said Kim shooting Ron an angry look. Ron watched as his friend grabbed backpack and stomped out of the. If she wasn't mad at him before she was now.

"You better catch up Stoppable; you don't want to cause any more trouble for do you?"

Ron felt anger and looked at his teacher whom he normally respected. "Mr. Barkin are you punishing Kim just to get at me for being late to your class a few times?"

Mr. Barkin heard the strength in his voice and tried not to show any approval. "I'd like to look at it like a lesson in responsibility Stoppable, as long as you keep this up for two weeks she'll be fine, but if you mess up she'll have an even worse time."

Ron resisted temptation and did not snap back. He knew it would only make things worse. Ron left the room and tried to catch up with his royally pissed off friend

As Kim had made her out of the school she had received a call from her Mom patched which thanks to Wade could double as a cell phone. She was still angry at Ron and was having issues trying not to let it slip into the conversation. It probably didn't help that she was trying to explain why she was in trouble with a teacher when she hadn't actually done anything.

"Mom I'm sorry Mr. Barkin has gone totally thermonuclear on this one. Ron was late to class and for some he reason he thinks it's my fault too. So he's trying to teach Ron and me, mostly Ron, some sort of lesson in responsibility." Kim hurried as she heard Ron leave Mr. Barkin's classroom and started to catch up.

"Kimmie, you know that your missions can't override school, if you're having issues...?"

"So totally not the case, Ron's one who's in trouble for being late. Mr. Barkin's acting like I'm responsible for Ron being late." she said as frustration began to creep into her voice.

"Honey, I hate to point this since you seem to having a bad day but you are partially responsible."

"Not funny Mom."

"Not joking Hon, you always tell me that the two of you are best friends and a superb team right?"

"Well yeah but we're not on a mission, we're at school."

"So? Do you stop being friends when you get to school?"

"Of course not!"

"What about being a team?"

"We're always a team."

"And really Kim do you think Ron would have as many issues with school if he didn't drop everything to go and help you?"

"Well I don't know..." Kim said not liking where her Mom was taking this.

"Kim if you two really are a team it means more than just helping each other on a mission. It means helping each other even when they don't ask for it. When you need someone to be there for you do you have to even ask Ron?

"No."

"But if he's having issues he should have to wait for a teacher to bully you into helping him and then have you mad at him when it was Mr. Barkin who made you do it, Kim it seems to be a little bit of a one sided relationship.

"It's not a relationship." she whispered in response thinking back to that morning.

"Kimmie you both have spent every available moment together since you were in kindergarten and you routinely depend on each other for your lives. What would you call it?" Kim didn't know what to say, first Monique, then Mr. Barkin and now her Mom, were they all seeing something she didn't? She heard Ron keeping pace a good distance behind her but not catching up. She felt guilty; he was probably wondering how mad she was, her Mom was right it wasn't even his fault, not really.

"I gotta go Mom, Ron's catching up." she said as she slowed letting Ron know it was okay to catch up.

"Just think about what I said okay?"

"I will thanks for the perspective Mom, I think I needed it."

"Of course Kimmie that's what I'm here for. We'll see you when you get home."

Ron caught up and they didn't say anything at first. She was trying to work up the nerve to talk about everything that had happened today but didn't know how to start, Ron started first.

"Listen KP, I'm really sorry about today."

"No big, I mean Mr. Barkin sometimes just goes overboard I knew it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry if I started to take it out on you."

"No prob KP but I wasn't just talking about Mr. Barkin. I'm sorry," he paused and Kim saw he trying to gather his strength, "for, you know, this morning."

Kim hesitated before she said anything; she had been going over this moment in her head all day, wondering how she felt and what she should say, now that he had brought it up all the things she had thought she was going to say vanished. And to top it off he was worried and apologizing! Ron took her silence as conformation of his worse fears and started to apologize again hoping that he could make it right.

"Look KP, If you're mad and don't want to talk to me I understand, I can just stay out of your way, I'll stop coming to your house and will seat somewhere though if Rufus could visit--."

"Oh Ron," Kim interrupted hugging her friend in a tight embrace, "don't be stupid, your my best friend, I in no way, shape, or form want you to go. You did nothing wrong, I am so not mad at you, I've been thinking the same stupid thoughts all day." She stopped hugging Ron but took his arm as they walked toward the parking lot where Ron's moped was parked.

"Kim I'm you know relieved and everything but about this morning it was different wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm mean your my best friend, I don't wanna mess that up, I think what was really worried me."

"Same here but Ron I don't think that will change."

Ron looked down at her with one of the most serious expressions on his face she had seen. "Does that me we are going to let the rest change?" he asked as he handed her the spare helmet to his moped. He sat down and started the engine, more aware of her presence than ever when she sat behind him and slipped her arms around his waist.

"Let's just say I think we should be open to the possibility." she replied as they drove off.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kim Possible characters nor to I intend to make a profit from them.


	2. First Encounters

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for taking so long for the second chapter. Tell me how you like it. Hopefully Chapter 3 will be out soon.

Open the Door Chapter 2: First Encounters

By

Darkcloud

The two friends should have made good time to the mansion where their "volunteer assignment was" but Ron had opted for a more leisurely route. This was for two very important reasons, first not thirty minutes ago he and his best friend since he could remember had both admitted that they may indeed have feelings for each other and second after having said realization Ron was rather enjoying having her arms wrapped around him. Kim didn't seem to object though she didn't really say much of anything since she was probably lost in the same kind of thoughts he was.

He took a road that seemed to leave Middleton proper and head toward a more woodsy rural area, after a few minutes of searching he found the drive that lead up to their final destination. Ron gasped when he saw the place, he had heard mansion but this building might better be described as a palace or a castle. Ron noticed that for the size and obvious wealth that went into the place it seemed rather run down, no he thought correcting himself it looked unkempt. Structurally it was fine but all the little details were left to time, windows were all in one piece but unclean, many covered in dirt, the walls didn't have noticeable damage buts vines and plants crawled unattended. The effect had spread to the surrounding grounds as well, everything that needed to be functional was, and anything else could rot. For Ron the overall effect was creepy and reminded him of several haunted houses he had been to.

Kim took it all in and then got off the moped and headed to a massive iron gate that blocked the way in.

Ron rolled his moped forward and stood beside Kim. He didn't see any intercom so he wondered jokingly if they were supposed to break in, they could but it seemed a little extreme. Ron put the moped on its stand and walked toward the gate looking to see if it would open. His hand was reaching forward as he heard a large creak and the gate opened seemingly of its own volition.

"I knew it! Haunted house!" Ron exclaimed turning to get on his moped and leave as fast as humanly possible...well as fast as his moped actually. Kim's hand stopped him from running, she had expected this. Ron had a bad haunted house issue once.

"Ron we can't leave. We're supposed to help whoever's in there, remember?"

"We were supposed to help someone living KP, whereas whoever has lived in this place has obviously passed away and joined the legions of the undead who roam the night looking for people to scare out of their minds, you can't help a ghost KP! "

Kim sighed and was going to respond when she felt a small tug on her pants leg. Glancing down she saw Rufus trying to get her attention the little guy wanted to show her something.

"Ron, just hold on a sec."

"No way KP! Hanging around a haunted house only invites trouble."

"So you're just going to leave me and Rufus here alone with the haunted house?" Kim said using one of her best puppy dog pouts and she was particularly proud of the slight quiver she put in her lip.

Ron looked down at the ground with a combination of guilt and annoyance. "I guess we could wait a few minutes." He whispered under his breath. "That is so unfair."

Kim turned away from her friend before a smile lit her face; she never really got tired of being able to do that. Well if they did end up together at least she would already know how to win a fight.

Rufus led the heroine to the gate and pulled at the bushes that covered the fence. Kim reached down to help him and after a moment found his discovery. There, hidden from sight was a small electric motor, it was obviously meant to be hidden from view and was well maintained to keep anyone from being able to hear it. So in Ron's defense someone did want to give this place a haunted vibe. Kim looked down at Rufus, "You have so earned yourself a naco later I would have never gotten him through the front gate!"

The mole rat nodded his head furiously in anticipation. "Naco!"

Kim turned toward Ron. "Ron, can you come here a sec?"

"Okay but I'm only coming under threat of the pout."

"Noted." The young sidekick walked slowly toward the gate as if he expected it to swing out towards him at any moment. In a moment he was able to see the machinery that let gate swing open.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?"

"Most people would assume that it was an electric gate."

"Like who?"

"Well me for one, oh and Rufus." The naked mole rat now perched on her shoulder nodded in agreement.

Kim backed off trying not to laugh; she turned and walked up the drive toward the main entrance. Ron ended up beside her as he walked his moped. She took his arm and leaned against him, Rufus took the opportunity to make his way from Kim's shoulder back to Ron's pocket.

"It's okay you know it got me for a moment too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Ron parked his moped at the beginning of a small gravel path that led to the massive mahogany doors of the entrance.

In a repeat performance of the gates the doors opened on their own. This time something seemed more sinister to Kim, beyond the door was darkness, the difference in light was so bad that Kim felt like she was staring into a cave instead of a home.

Ron, however, due to his earlier experience of being fooled by the gate and since he wanted to prove to Kim that he was capable of being brave and taking the lead decided to walk right in. Later Ron would wonder why when you started to really like someone that you seem to lose all sense of reason and (well in this example) walk into a pitch black room.

But for now he just said, "Okay Ron Stoppable will not fall for the same trick twice!" He then proceeded to walk through the open doors.

Kim had been paying more attention to her surroundings than her friend and when he marched boldly in all her warning bells went off. Kim didn't want to wait for something to happen and hurried to her friend's side.

"Ron doesn't it seem odd that there's no light inside. There should at least be some just from the windows."

"Come on KP it's just whoever opened the gate trying to scare us again, we can take em!"

As if on cue from Ron's comment a slight noise drew Kim attention away from the conversation on the wisdom of walking into the beginning scene of a horror movie to the darkness above her. At first there was no movement in the shadows but without warning a small white object appeared descending rapidly toward them!

Kim reacted on instinct, not having any real time to judge what was happening. Ron had a look of surprise as Kim pushed her best friend as hard as possible away from danger. Kim used part of the momentum from the push to flip backwards in the opposite direction, Ron vanished in the shadows and Kim soon began to lose sight as the darkness swallowed her as well. A large sharp sound of wood hitting stone filled the room while Kim finished her flip and came up in a defensive stance.

An ancient staff had struck the ground where the two friends had just been. The wielder of the weapon was small, though from his build you could hardly call that a fault, and was garbed in a white variation of the classical ninja outfit. In fact considering he was now in the bright sunlight and Kim was the one in the shadows it was actually pretty hard to see him. But as far she could tell he had not moved from the position of the last blow, holding the staff firmly against the ground.

A moment passed and still he wasn't moving and even though Kim was worried that he was just waiting for her to drop her guard she risked looking for Ron, glancing past the ninja into the darkness beyond, Kim realized there was no way she could see if he was alright and no sounds reached her ear. Her heartbeat increased, she had no idea what she had pushed Ron into, he could be hurt, captured or need her help. Kim took a calming breath, she needed to focus, she couldn't help Ron until she dealt with her immediate problem and speaking of which...

The warrior shifted his body, moving from one position to another in a blink. He stood up straight to face her, his stance was more relaxed not to so much defensive as just waiting and he lightly held his bow with one hand under the crook of his arm. The ninja may have been shorter than Kim but the gaze he met her with was sure and confident. Kim didn't know what to think, he seemed to look at her with a mixture of surprise and curiosity but from his body language she had no way of knowing whether he actually wanted to fight or talk. He answered the debate with a clap of his hands.

Just in case you were wondering if it was in congratulations, it wasn't. Light flooded the room and momentarily blinded Kim; the teen hero relied on her instincts and brought up her arms in a block. Sadly, for Kim, she decided to block high but her opponent hit low and pain racked her stomach and lower ribs. She was surprised she was still standing but took advantage of the fact by rolling to the side away from her attacker trying to give herself some breathing room.

As she became aware of surroundings in the light the young woman was temporarily amazed at the sheer clutter that was around her, with the lights on she could tell she was in a huge entrance room but wall to wall and floor to ceiling was loaded with, well stuff, chairs, dressers, couches, and you get the idea. Kim didn't want to call it junk since most of what she could see wouldn't look out of place in an antique store. She ducked another blow and continued to flip and dodge while she tried to get a gauge on her opponent. He was quick, the way he liked to pause between movements made it difficult to judge his body language, the bow gave him a distinct advantage in reach and he had time to take swings at her at his leisure without having to worry about an immediate counter attack. Also to add a little insult to her mounting injuries Kim was pretty sure that the little guy was totally holding back. He countered her moves way too easily and when he landed a blow he could have hurt her but aside from a few bruises she was probably fine. This made Kim realize two things, one if he wanted to the ninja could end this fight at any time and second if she didn't find a way to stop this soon he probably would.

Kim went on the offensive with a series of kicks meant to do nothing more than keep her opponent interested, if she couldn't beat the little midget in a straight fight maybe she could stall him until she think of something clever. Kim ducked a blow to her head. Something clever. Right.

Kim found a temporary avenue of escape by leaping on pieces of stacked furniture onto the top of an old massive dresser cabinet. A swift kick toppled the path behind leaving her opponent without an immediate way to reach her. Kim looked around the room and finally saw Ron in near the opposite wall. He had fallen and was partially trapped under a pile of furniture and assorted odds and ends but appeared fine and was trying to escape his make shift prison. Kim worded a silent thank you and was able to finally focus entirely on her own fight.

Ron hadn't know what was going on, one moment him and KP had been doing the standard banter thing then she had pushed him as hard she could and she was a lot stronger than the average teenage girl. He had lost her in the darkness, tripping over something he couldn't see and he lost his balance and fell into a pile of something heavy. Some of it had must have fallen on him because he was pinned down and some sort of cord was tangled in his legs. After he had been trapped his first thoughts were of Kim he heard sounds that he was pretty sure was a fight but since he really couldn't see anything there was nothing he could do for her right now not until he was able to free himself. Ron's second thoughts were of Rufus.

"Hey Rufus you okay buddy?" Ron felt the naked mole rat climb out his pocket and made his way to Ron's face.

"I'm okay." The rodent said easing his friend's worries.

"Cool can you try and see what has my legs wrapped. We need to go help Kim; I think she's in trouble." Rufus nodded in agreement and scurried away.

It was only after making sure his friends were okay that he took the time to check on himself. He had experience and training for personal injuries and he didn't think he had any serious injury but he couldn't be sure until he was free and had some light. He struggled but without light he couldn't find a good position to get leverage.

A single booming clap echoed through the room and light flooded his surroundings allowing him to see. Ron wasn't happy with what he saw; first he was stuck under a pile of furniture though after seeing how he was pinned he was pretty sure he could get out once Rufus freed his legs. It was Kim who was worrying him. She was fighting with a shrunken ninja who was wielding a long bow almost twice as tall as he was and he was holding his own against her. Ron winced as the warrior landed another blow on his friend, scratch the last part, this guy was winning against Kim. That didn't happen often and especially with such seeming ease. He said a silent prayer under his breath for her to win and added in a wish for Rufus to hurry.

It hadn't taken long for the ninja too topple the cabinet but Kim was ready this time, she had been holding back worried about Ron, he was okay and she was pissed. Kim leapt from her high ground aiming a kick right at the little ninja. He blocked the attack with his bow; Kim bounced off the weapon and landed behind the ninja continuing her assault with a sweep kick. The ninja dodged the blow easily and came back with a series of strikes with his bow that forced Kim to move back.

A little luck struck her when she backed into a coat rack. It was old but like many of the items that surrounded her it was of high quality, plus the red wood was light and strong and could probably take a few hits. Finally armed with a suitable weapon Kim went back on the offensive, she launched an attack of her own. She swung the weapon from the right favoring a horizontal strike because of the makeshift weapon's imbalance. The ninja parried the blow and countered with a forward blow with the end of the Bo, he knew Kim would have a hard time pulling her weapon back for her own parry but was surprised when she did just that as she yanked the weapon back in an awkward but effective block. Each move and counter move started to become a kind of awkward dance as Kim began to get the feel of the pseudo weapon. In response her opponent increased his own attack and both opponents became lost in their attacks.

Ron was going insane he saw how well Kim was faring and couldn't do anything to help her. So much for being the professional distraction.

He felt the cords that bound his feet loosen before Rufus had a chance to say anything and he took a moment to stretch the cramps out of his legs before trying to push himself up. Rufus ran back into sight and gave him thumbs up.

"Thanks little buddy now we gotta go help Kim!" Rufus nodded in agreement and scampered back as Ron positioned himself to push. Pinned down with his legs wrapped Ron had not had the strength in order to get up now however with the cords broken he was able to lift himself up and push the furniture off.

Ron took an additional moment to stretch and make sure he didn't have any real injuries. He looked over and saw the ninja relentlessly attacking his friend.

"Come on Rufus," said Ron as he looked down at his little naked mole rat buddy, "It's time to introduce this guy to the Ron Factor of Team Possible!"

Rufus chirped with a hint of annoyance.

"Okay! And the Rufus Factor! Happy?" Rufus nodded and climbed up on Ron's shoulder making a menacing pose.

The sidekick rushed toward the battle noticing that Kim had armed herself and was managing much better but the ninja was still winning. Well with a timely distraction KP should be able to take him out.

Ron was almost there, running at full speed he leapt from a small stool into the air intent on tackling the ninja. He never turned or reacted to Ron's presence as came in for a landing that would make Steel Toe proud.

"Boo-Yah!" was his battle cry.

It was then that the ninja planted his Bo firmly into the ground and almost pole vaulted at Kim aiming a vicious kick, naturally Kim brought up the rack in a block, the ninja landed against the makeshift weapon and bounced away from Kim this time headed straight for Ron. He was still in the air and had no way to dodge as the small warrior landed a straight kick to his chest sending him flying away from the fight. Ron hurtled into a close armchair in a almost perfect sitting position, of course the force of the attack caused the chair to fall backwards leaving Ron staring at stars and ceiling. Had he been able to continue the fight Ron would have seen the ninja finish his blow in a landing that let him easily block Kim's "distraction" shot.

Poor Ron Kim thought as he landed, she could have told him the normal distraction bit wouldn't have worked; this guy was too good for something like that. At least she could tell he was okay he was already starting to get up. The distraction had unfortunately helped more than it had hurt, that kick she had blocked left her weapon with a long crack in the center and every blow and block was just a countdown until it shattered. The distraction had proven one thing to Kim, that whoever this guy was he had no intention of actually hurting them he was just good enough that it looked like he was, the warrior could have really hurt Ron but the kick had intentionally been aimed to take Ron out of the fight.

So what was this about? Kim was tired of fighting and was finished with games. Time for something clever. A plan formed in her mind and soon an opportunity arose to try it.

The ninja attacked with another forward thrust and Kim was ready, she blocked the attack but this time made sure his attack landed right on the crack in the wood. As the young hero had known it would the rack shattered into two pieces. With the top piece she used the hook on the rack to grab the Bo and with a twist of her wrist stripped the weapon from the ninja and sent it high into the air and with the bottom half aimed a strike at the now unguarded warrior. He had been taken completely by surprise and on a lesser opponent this would have been a victorious blow. But he wasn't and this was not her moment. At the last moment the ninja crouched and the rack passed harmlessly over him. He performed a sudden sweep kick that left Kim on her back, leaping into the air he grabbed the top part of the rack, Kim closed her eyes as the makeshift weapon came toward her face and...opened them when the blow never came. The broken coat rack was just an inch from her face but the ninja was just standing there calmly, he did hold his other hand out as the Bo fell neatly back in his grasp.

The warrior stood back and allowed the girl to stand up. After she was settled he calmly removed his mask and revealed a small, old, really old oriental face. He looked her over once or twice and then glanced at Ron now getting up and heading toward the now seemingly peaceful pair.

"Humph." he said with an old cracking voice dripping with sarcasm. I suppose you two are good enough to clean this place up."


	3. A Villain Hinted

Author's notes: First off let me once again apologize for how long it took to get out another chapter. What can I say I'm slow ). I hope everyone like this one and I am already started on the next chapter in which I hope to introduce our main villain for the story. As always please review and I can take constructive criticism. Oh and a thanks to everyone out there who has reviewed so far I hope you like where the story is going.

**Open the Door Chapter 3: A Villain Hinted**

**By**

**Darkcloud**

"What?" Kim screamed with a combination of frustration and surprise. Kim's day had been a rollercoaster of emotions which had left the girl weary for a just few minutes in which to process all that had happened. It had all started early this morning after a late mission on the trip home when Kim and Ron had something of a emotional breakthrough both realizing that they each might have feelings for each other that moved beyond friendship. At first they held this knowledge to themselves worrying that the other would not want more from their relationship. It had resulted in a very stressful day at school but being the friends that they were they eventually talked it out both finding a real possibility of something more but deciding to wait until later to decide if they really wanted to cross that line. Kim's day would have been great had that been the end but sometimes going on missions have unintended consequences when Mr. Barkin decided to punish them for a list of small tardy issues. The punishment was forced volunteering in the "Sunshine Spreaders" a local community group that helped Middletown's elderly citizen's living on their own. This particular citizen had left the previous volunteers in tears after a day and Team Possible was expected to put up with him for two weeks.

The old guy was apparently loaded because when Kim and Ron arrived they were surprised to find a huge mansion in a state of deceptive disrepair. Ron had almost booked it out of there when the front gate had opened apparently on its own. Only due to Rufus's timely discovery of the hidden machinery and the never ending power of the puppy dog pout did Ron make it to the front door. The real danger had waited inside when the two teens had been ambushed by a white clad ninja with an ancient Bo. The unknown warrior had left Kim scrambling to just defend herself let alone win. A tiring few minutes passed and a beaten but relatively unharmed teen hero fell to the ground in defeat. After the fight the ninja had removed his mask and revealed himself to be the man they were supposed to help and the less than noble reasons for the surprise attack.

"What do you mean we can clean your house? Do not tell me that's your excuse for attacking us!" Kim shouted batting away the elderly man's hand as she got up and heading over to check on her friend. Ron was sitting almost perfectly in a knocked over plush armchair that had left him facing the ceiling. Kim was a little worried when he didn't respond after she called his name a few times and tried to shake him back to reality. Ron seemed to be in a little bit of shock and was just laying there unresponsive. Rufus waived his arms and got Kim's attention; she leaned toward Ron's naked mole rat and saw that he was holding a packet of Diablo sauce.

"Good idea Rufus." she said as she ripped the corner of the sauce packet and held it underneath Ron's nose. His nose twitched and instinctively took a whiff of familiar smell. The results were quite dramatic.

"Naco!" Ron shouted as he leap into the air and looked around the around for the smell inspired food. Only after realizing there was no Naco did his mind started to remember where he actually was.

"Hey KP what happened? Last thing I remember was getting knocked around by a midget ninja and then having a strong urge for a Naco."

Whack! Kim had been about to update her friend on the last few minutes when said midget (now dressed in a more casual gray kimono when he changed Kim had no idea) appeared behind Ron and hit him in the back of his head with an audible thwack.

"Oww!" Ron yelped as he rubbed his head and viewed his new assailant. It didn't exactly click that the small old man was the same ninja who had been beating Kim and himself.

"Hey what was that for?" Ron said rubbing the back of head.

"I am not a midget." The ninja stated with a small hint of annoyance.

""Yeah look sorry if I offended you or something but I was talking about someone else.

KP how did you beat him anyway?" Kim just shook her head.

"I didn't he won."

"Where'd he go?"

"Still here Ron."

Ron got a curious look on his face and Rufus now purchased on his shoulder pointed down to the waiting old man. Ron leaned over close to get a good view of the wrinkly face. Well he had the Bo of course and he was about the right height but he didn't see a way it could be possible.

"No way," he started to say, "your way to ol--"

Whack! Kim caught Ron as he fell backwards now holding the front of his head.

"You know Ron not to pick sides or anything but you kind of deserved that." Kim offered smiling slightly remembering that Nana had hit hard too.

"Come on KP how could I ever guess that he could beat you?"

The old man started to lift the bow. Ron gasped and hid behind Kim.

"Not the stick!" Kim looked over her shoulder at him with a small smile.

"So what happened to show off tough guy Ron?"

"He got knocked into a chair and hit with a stick twice. He'll be back when his headaches gone."

"Have to have brain to have headache." The old man interjected. Kim turned her attention back to elderly Japanese gentleman. She held her arms up in a placating gesture and tried to smooth the situation.

"Okay listen I'm not quite sure what's going on here but maybe if I explain the sitch as I see it hopefully we'll move past this hitting stage." The old man just stared back.

"Okaay. Me and Ron are from the Sunshine Spreaders and we're here to help around the house. You should have been expecting us." As she explained this Ron slowly came to Kim's side while keeping a careful eye on the Bo in the old man's hands.

"Hai of course I knew."

"Well then why did you attack us?" Kim said trying to hold back a growl of frustration.

"Cuts down on the breaking in period."

"Excuse me?"

"You American students so weak, they come and after just a few hours of hard labor are whining about wanting to a take break or go home. I find swinging the Bo at their heads makes sure I do not waste my time. If they run they aren't worth it. Also works with Jehovah's witnesses."

"So I guess we passed?"

"Humph well I suppose you at least can fight...however poorly and as for your friend well...at least he did not run. I imagine you can manage to not waste my time. Come this way and I will tell you about your tasks."

Kim and Ron followed warily it seemed they were in no immediate danger but to be honest neither were feeling very friendly. Ron was still smarting from the several blows to his head and Kim was a little angry about the fighting poorly comment. It was going to be a long two weeks she thought to herself.

"I almost forgot we need to find uniforms for the two of you."

"Uniforms!" both exclaimed in unison.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Kim said first.

High above them a brooding figure watched the group leave the room, hidden in rafters and shadows he and his compatriots were all but invisible to all but the most knowledgeable of opponents. The brooding figure contemplated their next move while the rest awaited his commands and insight. He wished there was some to share but this was completely unanticipated, he could not have known that his nemesis and the sidekick would show up here, did they know of the item? They couldn't he reminded himself, it was only by luck that even he was aware of it's existence, the scroll that proved the item's existence was one of a kind and it had taken years of research and a small fortune to track it here. While he didn't believe in coincidences (especially with these two) it was unlikely they could know. One of his warriors whispered a worried question.

"No," he replied, "I do not know how why they are here but it doesn't matter, it changes nothing."

Another voiced his worries.

"Out of the question!" he replied. "We cannot leave if they were to find it our cause could be lost forever!" He listened to a snarling reply.

"Absolutely not! If we were to fight them now and lose our hand would be tipped and then we would be in an even worse position." With a wave he silenced any additional outbursts. "Listen to me! We will practice patience, scatter through this house, remain unseen, locate our treasure and when we do Team Possible we be made fully aware of our presence!" The warriors nodded in agreement and as one vanished from his sight. He gazed back with a dark grin. "And my nemesis will finally fall under my blade."

"This so not happening." said Kim as she eyed the "uniform" that the old man had handed her. It was a French maid outfit that had a very short skirt. Mostly everything would be covered up but it would a very...form fitting outfit and she would never be able to bend over without giving everyone a show.

"What?" the old man asked with annoyance and a hint of frustration.

"Look Mr.--?"

"Just call me Elder I am quite old enough."

"No real name got ya. Look I don't think this is a very appropriate outfit."

"Only one that fits you most of my hired help were larger than you." He gestured at the closet where she supposed she had to admit that the rest of the servant uniforms appeared to be too big for her.

"Speaking of which shouldn't you have a cleaning staff for this place?"

"Hai but they quit, whined about unfair work conditions."

"Gee really I would have never guessed." Kim didn't even try to hide the sarcasm. "Look I just wear what I have now please and thank you."

Elder shook his head. "You clean. Wear uniform or I call your Mr. Barkin and say how you not want to clean." He straightened his kimono. "I have to keep up appearances."

With that he turned and walked away. Kim sighed and leaned against a wall waiting for Ron to get done changing. Well at least she wasn't suffering by herself Ron had been given a butler's outfit with more buttons and catches than the most uncomfortable tux you have ever worn. She could here him struggling to put the thing on. Kim was already tired of this place and decided she would like to find out more about her ungracious host. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and contacted Wade. In a moment the young man's smiling face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Kim what's up?"

"Hey Wade I need the lowdown--"

"On the dirty old man who owns this place that fights better than you and might be richer than Senor Senor Sr.?"

"Uh yeah how did you know?"

"I have listening in ever since the Kimmunicator registered the fight." He grinned. "By the way cute outfit."

"Just give the sitch Wade."

"No problem but I'm sorry to say that for once I don't have that much information to give. Whoever this guy really is he is an expert in keeping his personal life private. I've already gone through most public records and a few private ones and can't find any listing of any information on him. Not even a name."

"Wait then who name's on the list for this place?

"Some law firm by the name Wolfram & Hart they have been around for a long time and handle quite a few clients who don't like publicity."

"So wait does Elder actually own anything?"

"Technically no I really wouldn't be able to prove this guy existed by paperwork alone but there's a lot of information out there that's being hidden. If I was to take a guess from what's not there I would say that Elder was connected with billions."

"Alright so we don't have any paperwork on this guy what about newspapers someone this powerful usually has something written about him."

"On that track right now but I haven't found a thing yet. The same law firm has owned and maintained the property for almost a hundred years and occasional donations to local charities and organizations have come in their name but nothing from Elder directly."

"Wade I don't like this something just seems to smack of villain-of-the-week and this guy can fight circles around me."

"Want me to keep researching and let you know if I find anything?"

"Please and thank you."

The screen on the Kimmunicator went blank and Kim went over what she had just learned. They were working albeit temporarily for a man who they knew nothing about who happened to fight better than anyone Kim had ever seen and might be a old pervert she thought as she eyed the outfit in her hands. But was he actually a danger? He could have hurt both them very easily and had mostly just left a few bruises. She didn't believe for a minute that he assaulted two teenagers as some sort of twisted interview. It had felt like a test but for what then? Kim's thoughts were pushed aside by the sound of an audible sigh and a door opening. Ron came out of the room looking like he had had a fight with his suit.

The suit had won.

Kim suppressed a laugh knowing Ron would take it the wrong way.

"Here let me help you." Kim said as she walked over to her best friend and began to undo the damage.

Ron tried not to fidget as Kim undid the mess that was his tie and slowly retied it. He had always hated formal wear even as a kid. Tuxes or suits always made him feel uncomfortable, he preferred to feel as if he could roll up his sleeves at any time and just get messy. That's why he liked cooking throw on an apron, wash your hands and have fun turning a mess into a gourmet meal. Ron had never trusted a so called chef who loved things to be pristine. A jerk on his jacket brought his attention back to Kim who was trying to rearrange the buttons on his shirt into a more organized pattern. Ron smiled as he watched her, when he was completely honest with himself he knew he could put these monkey suits on if he took the time to learn but if you had a pretty redhead willing to help you get dressed would you take the time to learn?

Alas all good things come to an end and under Kim's expert care Ron could have almost passed for a British butler.

"Thanks KP, I hate these things."

"So not the drama Ron but sometimes I think you do it on purpose just to get my hands on you."

"Why Kimberly Ann Possible how could you ever think such a thing about me? I'll have you know my thoughts are nothing but gratitude for your help." Ron said as a look of mock indignation spread on his face mixed in with one of his goofy grins.

"Right you're a perfect gentleman." Kim responded as she walked past and headed him into the now vacant changing room. "You know when we're dating you won't need an excuse."

Ron stared at her in amazement. "Wait what happened to let's think about?"

She leaned against the frame of the door staring at the ground as she started to think of an answer. Absentmindedly she started swinging the door back and forth while Ron tried to hold back his impatient while she gathered her thoughts.

"I hadn't put it in to words until right now but I think I made up my made during the fight with Elder. When he jumped us I pushed you away and tried to fight him off but the only thing I was thing about was you, us. I couldn't find you in the darkness Ron and it scared me more than I can say and it wasn't just because you're my best friend but because we had just discovered this whole world of potential and if something had happened to you I would never know where it would lead."

"Kim...KP I mean I don't know…." Ron almost stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Ron," She continued "I don't know if us dating is a good idea….sometimes this things just don't work out but now that the thought is there it refuses to leave and in truth I wouldn't want it to. I think that even if things don't work out we'll still be best friends and stronger for it but I think we could be so much more."

Ron stood there with his mouth hanging open despite the shock he knew he needed to say something since the girl had just opened up her heart and had a look on his face like she needed to hear the same thoughts were in him as well. He steadied himself and took a calming breath

"Kim." He said quietly. "I would love nothing more to show you what kind of potential we could have together."

"Does that mean you will take me out on a real date Ron Stoppable?"

"Oh yes ma'am." Kim face visibly brightened and Ron could see stress and fear flow from her face. She was afraid? Of what HE would say! Ron started to smile thinking the universe had thrown its last big surprise at him. Not liking to be predictable the universe proved him wrong as Kim leaned over and brushed the lightest of kisses with a world of potential on his lips."

"Boo-Yah!" He whispered now in true shock he barley heard Kim when she said she would be out in a few minutes and closed the door to the changing room.

Neither friend noticed the shadow that moved above them.

Kim shut the door as calmly as she could and then pressed herself against the closet wall holding her uniform to her chest. The redhead's heart was beating a mile a minute and if Ron couldn't believe what had just poured out of her he would be even more surprised at Kim's ignorance. She had not even known she had really made a decision but it had just came out all at once and had felt so…right. She hoped she hadn't freaked Ron out to badly since the poor guy looked like he was in shock. Oh well she thought to herself it done and besides this made this whole day worth it. Kim then realized with a smile that it wouldn't really matter if Ron was in shock now after seeing her in this outfit he would have been anyway. She hurried to get changed now happy that something good would come out of this day after all.

Funny thing about being in shock your mind might be gone but your body can work just fine. At first Ron just stood there not knowing what was going. However his nose detected the slightest odors of a kitchen coming from down the hallway. His stomach got the message and reminded Ron that he was hungry. Unfortunately Ron's brain was still trying to process what was going on since Kim had kissed him and left a Do Not Disturb sign. Not used to being denied Ron's stomach took control and Ron still not quite knowing what was going on went to find the elusive kitchen.

The spy returned from the scene of teenage drama and reported what he had just learned to his master.

"So the hero and the sidekick have become an item." He paused and tilted his head in contemplation. "Good for them. I always thought they would make a excellent couple but I could never say anything you know with the whole trying to kill them and everything."

The scout responded with a note of confusion in his voice.

"Of course were going to still enemies but life goes on in the whole scheme of things. I am glad they'll be happy together."

The spy asked a question nervously.

"What? Of course we're going to kill them I said they'd be happy together I didn't say for how long."

The spy grinned and asked for his orders.

"Enough of us are already looking for the item. I want you to keep an eye on Team Possible and when the time is right we will capture the sidekick. After all nothing more distracts a hero more than a loved one in danger."


	4. A Villain Revealed

Author Notes: Okay chapter 4 up and running in record time! I hope everyone likes where the story is going but wouldn't mind a few more…cough…cough reviews just to know what you think or that you guys are out there ). Also I don't Kim Possible…you know the rest. Just to warn to you guys I didn't have time to really read over the story but if it's really bad I'll repost. Now on with the show!

**Open the Door Chapter 4: A Villain Revealed**

**By**

**Darkcloud**

Guided by his stomach the young man walked down the hallway unaware of his surrounding having just a few moments before had one of his greatest desires come true. Kim Possible his best friend since Pre-K had said she wanted to date him! Now this had two immediate consequences the first of which was he was temporarily in heaven and the second was that when he smelled the familiar scents of a kitchen he instinctively walked toward it while not actually meaning to do so. Walking to the kitchen only took a few minutes and when Ron started to come to he found himself in a rather large kitchen. The appliances in the kitchen were rather expensive but were built to blend in with the stone and wood architecture of the mansion. At a glance he could tell most of the place actually went unused with gave Ron his first moment of sadness since his talk with Kim. While not being able to decide if he was going to turn it into a career Ron loved to cook and the kitchen at his own house was way too small for him to go wild in. He had tried once and his mother had refused to talk to him for a month, well in her defense the kitchen had taken almost a month to clean all the dishes. His had father had defended him by saying it was the best meal they had ever eaten but after that he had tended to keep his meals more reasonable.

"Hey Rufus!" The naked mole rat popped his head out of Ron's pocket. "I think now that I have a date with Kim no one would mind if we had some celebratory snackage, what do you say?"

"Uh Huh snackage!" the naked mole rat responded with an excited nod of his head.

"I'm sure Mr. Whack you with a stick won't mind if we dip into the pantry a little." Ron said as looked around the room to make sure said stick wielder wasn't around to prove him, painfully, wrong. Ron was alone in the room except for Rufus.

Kitchen raiding can take a few minutes but after a little time he had a massive sub sandwich ready to be split between him and Rufus and the two friends were eyeing it hungrily.

"If you are going to eat Elder's food you can at least get Elder his tea!" A gruff voice said from behind them. Both friends jumped at the sound and turned around to see the small old man glaring at the both of them.

"Dude you could have given me a warning. You could give some one a heart attack doing that." Rufus mimed grabbing his chest and falling over. Come to think of it Ron thought to himself how had he gotten in? Ron had kept an eye out for Elder or Kim and the only entrance was in his line of sight.

"Maybe if don't sneak around Elder's kitchen like thief Elder not manage to scare you!" The old man said raising his Bo menacingly. Ron cringed back and Rufus hid behind him peeking around Ron's Elbow to see what would happen.

"Your not going to hit me is you?" Ron asked waiting for the blow. Elder eyed the teenager and the sandwich, it did look good.

"You split sandwich and Elder call it even."

"No problem!" Ron said as he split the sub into three even pieces.

"And get Elder his tea!" Ron looked over and saw in the corner of the room there was an ancient cast iron stove with a teapot already boiling. Now how had the old guy done that?

Kim was finally dressed and she felt ridiculous not to mention a little embarrassed. Though to admit this outfit REALLY showed off her figure she would have to see about getting a proper maid's outfit tomorrow. If the old man wanted her to actually do two weeks of hard work she was not going to spend it wearing this. Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could not believe she agreed to wear this or that Ron would see her in it. The poor boy will probably melt. Okay that's kinda cool she thought. She steeled herself and stepped out the door.

"Okay Ron don't freak out but what do you think?" Kim still had her eyes closed and was waiting for his reply. When one didn't come Kim thought for a moment that he really did melt. But when she opened her eyes she saw that Ron was nowhere in the hallway.

"Ron!" She shouted. There was no reply. Kim decided that Ron might have gone ahead and started on one of their chores. They did have a lot after all. Kim walked down the hall looking for friend.

"Humph you make bad butler but excellent cook." Elder said as he continued to munch on the sub sandwich. Elder now sat with Ron and Rufus at a counter in the large kitchen. Rufus had finished his piece of the sandwich and was lying down contentedly. Ron still had some of his to go mostly due to the fact that we a little worried Elder would change his mind about using the Bo. Ron took a sip of the tea and felt a little more relaxed. While he couldn't place the flavor it went surprisingly well with the sandwich he briefly considered asking the old man but decided to wait until later. Didn't want to spoil the hit free moment after all.

"Yeah cooking is one of the things I am good at but this is as close as your going to get to me being a real butler." Ron said as he poured Elder another cup of the tea.

"Clumsy as you are you make bad butler anyway. You always cook this good?"

"Yup it's a gift. I have seriously been considering making a career out of it after high school but that's awhile away and I don't know if it's what I want to do with my life."

Elder glanced up at the boy. "And what does young American teen want to do with his life?"

Ron rubbed his hand across the back of neck and gave it some thought. "I'm not sure I mean I got this whole saving the world thing with Kim but we don't really make any money doing that but I love it. I have to find something that will let me make money and still be part of the team."

"Elder think you should find new hobby."

"What?" Ron asked thinking the old man was referring to his cooking."

"Elder think you may like this whole saving the world thing but you not obviously committed to helping young Possible."

"Okay first me helping Kim is not a hobby I have you know we have saved the world quite a few times. Second I take our team very seriously and….what gives you the right to say that anyway?"

Elder held up his hand in a gesture of defense. "Hey Elder calls it like he sees maybe Elder has it wrong. Tell Elder what you do then to help. If Elder wrong he will apologize."

"Well I mean I am always there to have Kim's back."

"What you find information about enemies young Possible has to face?"

"Uh no that's Wade he's the information guru."

"Oh so maybe you help American hero teenagers get past enemy defenses?"

"Well actually Rufus does most of that." While he was still lying on the countertop contentedly he did make a quick thumbs up.

"Ah."

"But I own him!"

"Okay well forgive Elder maybe Elder's intense age is making him miss the point what do you do young Stoppable?"

Ron sighed. 'Well I provide the distraction."

"Elder sorry the what?"

"You know when Kim is having problems with the bad guy I do something to draw their attention away from her and give KP the time to get the upper hand."

Elder stared at Ron for a few seconds remaining perfectly still long enough that Ron wondered if he should say something else when he saw the smallest crack of a smile starting form on the old mans face and then, like a dam giving way, the old man busted out laughing and wiped tears that were forming around the corners of his eyes.

Ron dipped his gave to the ground and anyone looking right then could have seen the pain and anger on his face. "Glad to see you think the highlight of my life is so funny."

Elder saw that he had hurt the young man's feelings and tried…unsuccessfully to stop laughing. However he did manage to curb his laughter to a small chuckle. "Elder meant no dishonor but he find it funny that the highlight of your life is to get in a corner waving your arms and yelling "Look at me!"

"So sorry I guess you'll be wanting me leave now that I don't live up to your vaunted expectations."

Elder sighed as he thought of hitting the young man on the head with his Bo. It would make this conversation go so much quicker but for now he decided to take the gentler road.

"Don't let silly American ego cloud your judgment Elder already said you both are passable."

"I'm surprised that you haven't landed in jail by now if you greet everyone who comes here by trying to attack them."

"Well Elder might have exaggerated just a bit."

Ron stopped the bit he was about to take of his sandwich. "Say what?"

"What you think Elder not own a TV, Elder has full digital package and Elder knows exactly who Team Possible is and decided to," he paused for a moment looking for the right phrase, "up the ante a bit."

"Dude that is just sick and wrong."

"Elder can't just through a few grueling chores at a couple of crime fighters Elder have to see what you really made of."

"Well Kim's showed her usual badicalness but why did you let me in?"

"I saw great strength in both of you Young Stoppable."

"Dude I ended in a chair facing the ceiling."

"Hai but you tried and I could see some great potential in both of you."

"Sorry I know you mean well and all but the only one with potential on this team is Kim." Rufus gave Ron a kick on his elbow.

"Oh and Rufus." The naked mole rat shrugged his shoulder at Elder like Ron wasn't quite getting what he was meaning.

Elder's face took a hard look and he began to slightly twirl the Bo in his hand and the tone in voice left Ron with no doubt that he should listen to what the old man said very carefully.

"If Elder says that you have potential lying within you Young Stoppable then Elder means you have potential lying within you. Elder saw power untapped lying in wait for you to see it and someday soon it **WILL** rise to the surface."

Ron leaned back from the old man a little scared but his curiosity in what the old man said would not just let him nod his head in agreement but pushed him to ask a question.

"So why haven't I seen this potential already?"

"A suitable moment has not yet arisen to call it out. You fight alongside someone whose abilities are there for the entire world to see and as such her abilities become a crutch to your own. Now hear this Young Stoppable **Power calls Power **and someone will call to the power within you and when they do you will have to answer that call or I fear you will be destroyed."

Ron's warning bells went off. Weren't him and Kim her to just clean a house? Why was he getting a use the Force speech? Who was this old guy anyways? He was about to ask the very same question when a large muffled crash came from the distance. Ron turned quickly toward the door expecting something to be there. Kim! He thought worriedly. Ron looked back at Elder to ask him if he knew where the crash had com from.

The old man was gone.

Kim walked down the hallway in the opposite direction that Ron had left. She had guessed that Ron had tried to get a head start on their chores. Well she thought to herself Ron might feel guilty but to be honest that wasn't likely. Oh well she was sure he would show up looking for her soon. If not she did have him chipped.

The first room they were to work on was the library. The instructions Elder had left on his list was annoyingly simple. _Find Library. Put up books. Organize furniture. Clean. _Didn't leave a lot of room on how she was supposed to do all of that. But she had noticed a closet full of cleaning supplies and though she would raid it for some essentials before finding the library. Even if Ron had tried to get started early on cleaning she was sure that he had not thought to grab any.

She found said closet not to far from where she had picked up this ridiculous outfit. It was well stocked and after a few minutes she had a decent stock of assorted cleaning supplies in the biggest bucket that she could find. The young woman turned and left the closet carrying the laden bucket with both arms. Out of the corner of her eye a sudden movement cloaked in shadow seemed to disappear just as she left. Kim dropped the bucket and went into a fighting stance; she scanned the ceiling's rafters looking for the source of the movement. Despite looking for several minutes she found nothing in the ceiling or the surrounding area. Nothing, well she thought to herself maybe she had imagined it. Not that she would go out of way to admit it but this place was pretty creepy especially by herself. Satisfied with her own answer Kim picked up the bucket and made her way to the library.

Meanwhile once again near invisible in the shadows the spy breathed a sigh of relief. If he had been discovered his Master would have been most displeased and that was never good for one's continued health.

Kim found the Library and for one of the few times in her life Kim felt a real urge to swear. And given how Kim thought about swearing as a general rule this meant she was really pissed. This room was just about as bad as the foyer they had been in earlier. Now though instead of being filled with furniture (though there was quite a bit of that mind you) Kim found the room was filled with books. Now if the books had been on the abundant shelf space the floor to ceiling bookshelves had provided that would have been fine but only about a quarter of the shelf space was actually being occupied, the rest of it was stacked in piles taller than Kim all over the room. She made her way through the mess looking for a base of operations from which she could make a start at cleaning. Ron better get here soon she thought to herself darkly. She decided on the room's fireplace which was a large ancient stone hearth. Kim liked the carvings in the construction which appeared to include many scenes of warriors and ancient mythical animals. Also as an added benefit it was large enough to walk into and relatively debris free.

She decided to start by dusting off the shelves. It would kill some time before Ron got here and then they could organize the books and see about getting these books off the floor. It was after a few minutes of dusting that she thought she heard a shuffling sound coming from one of the piles of books. It was about time Ron got here she thought.

"Ron get over here." She said but after a few moments she realized there had been no reply. The redhead remembered the shadow from earlier and went into mission mode. The cleaning supplies were left on the floor and slung her backpack over her shoulder, it had her gadgets in it and she felt more comfortable with them there.

Following the occasional sounds of shuffling she began to explore the room. Kim took the grappling hook out of her bag and held it offensively like a real gun. While not actually loaded with bullets the hook could hit someone with a significant amount of force enough to end a fight before it starts if need be.

Nearing the source of the shuffling she was on guard for all she knew it was Ron organizing some books and she didn't want to hit him in the head with a grappling hook before their first date. That was a weird thought. Kim let her mind roll over it as she got closer to the sounds. Her and Ron dating. A smile crept on her face. Not weird just different and pretty cool. Ron could be a little stressful sometimes but he had always been there for her. She heard the shuffling again but this time she could tell it was just on the other side of the pile of books she was standing in front of. A force of will banished her and Ron's relationship from her mind, can't get distracted in mission mode. Quietly as she could she made her way around the corner of the pile and she just before she would come into whatever it was line of sight. Putting her body into roll the teen hero came around the hero bringing her grappling gun to bear on….nothing. No one was there and the sound of shuffling had ceased.

But someone had been there she realized. All around her were scattered books laying open as if someone had been going through them researching for something. Kim bent over (first checking behind her to make sure no one was there to see the show…stupid skirt) and picked up the book on top. Kim was pretty sure the language was in Japanese but while she could speak it well enough to get by she could read a word of it. The book had been left open to a picture of a katana, the page was creased and Kim had a feeling that this was important. Wade could translate it later she thought to herself and put the book in her pack. While doing so the shuffling sound returned again but this time left no mystery as to where it was coming from. The redhead looked up and saw the pile of books tilting toward her.

There was no time to think Kim just automatically did a back flip away from the falling books. She barley avoided the avalanche of reading material and did not have the room to properly finish her flip, when she landed back on her feet she slammed in the pile behind her and gasped as she lost her breath. It wasn't over she wasn't sure if she had caused it or if had been her mysterious assailant but the pile she now leaned against began to fall as well. Kim rolled away and saw another pile of books beginning to fall before she even stopped her roll. Someone was trying to killer her or at least incapacitate her. She was more ready this time and bounded out of the way but was now in between two falling towers and was forced to run forward. Kim skidded to a halt in front of one of the large bookcases. She had hoped whoever it was would not have had the strength to push over the large heavy bookcase. As it started to tilt she realized how badly she has misjudged. There was no time to dodge or roll away so Kim did the only thing she had left and fired the grappling hook hoping to pull herself away.

Ron raced down the hallway. Kim had not been in the changing room (given that he had burst in there without knocking we was kinda glad) and was running down the hallway calling out her name. The fact that she had not answered sent a chill of fear down his spine. He came to a door left open with a cloud of dust still settling around it. He recognized the room as the Library which was one of the rooms they were supposed to be cleaning! When he wasn't there she must have headed here to get a heads start. He cursed himself for leaving her on her own in this place and rushed in taking a lungful of dust in the process. Ron came to a halt trying to stop coughed and frantically looking around the room. Books were scattered everywhere and one of the huge bookcases was lying on the ground. If Kim had been under that when it fell! Ron climbed over books and reached the case. He didn't see her and tried shouting her name a few times but here was no response. Fearing the worst Ron grabbed at the edge of the bookcase and tried to lift but he couldn't budge the thing. It was too heavy and refused to respond to his silent prays for it to move. Tears welled in the young man's eyes as he thought of it landing on his best friend and once again he put all the strength he could muster into lifting the massive bookcase.

It would not move. Ron screamed in frustration.

"KP!" he yelled. It was then he heard the coughing and it was not from underneath the bookcase. Ron rushed toward the sound and found her lying there next to a large old fireplace, dazed and maybe a little beat up but alive.

She looked up at him with here green eyes and gave a tired smile. "Hey Ron sorry I scared you but--." Her words were cut off when Ron wrapped her into a hug that pressed her against him and she could fear his warm tears.

"Ron?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He whispered.

She pulled away and looked at his face. The tears had stopped but she could see the fear written on his face and she struggled with what to say.

"Ron I'm sorry I scared you but I'm okay I managed to use the grappling hook on the hearth to pull myself out of the way."

"You almost died."

"It's been close before."

"This time was different."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I hadn't done this yet." He said and then he pulled into a kiss. Do to the shear surprise of the moment at first Kim resisted, but a second passed and any resistance melted away as she pulled him closer returning his kiss with a reflected passion. She could feel the heat and life of him against her and for the briefest of moments all the doubts and fears she had were gone. All their shared history was no longer an issue. Fears of losing a wonderful friendship felt silly. Even their responsibilities as Team Possible no longer bothered her. Here in this moment she was just a girl and he was just a boy and she realized that she loved him. The doubts she had been dealing with until now were merely due to the fact that she had not recognized this fact. She continued to kiss shim waiting for the moment the real world would return and bring back all the worries and fears but now she faced it with the one simple fact and knew everything else would be fine.

Elder watched the moment playing out before him and felt a pang of regret for the love in his life that was now long gone. He had lived a long life with her and made peace with her death but still you never really got over losing that special love that becomes a part of who you are. He was glad that Young Stoppable had found his. Silly Americans he thought to himself, not realizing it sooner. This generation had mastered scientific marvels but had such problems with the things that should be simple.

He had known about the intruders ever since they had dared to enter his home. He had briefly considered teaching them the error of entering his domain but had decided that they would be more useful for his plans for Team Possible. However he had not anticipated an attack so soon. The girl had handled herself well for such a dishonorable attack but now he wondered if he should speed up his plans. He almost had not been quick enough to pull from the bookcase before it had crushed her. There was much work to be done with the both of them. Especially with Young Stoppable and his fate was the most important to deal with. But for now the intruders had left and the young couple was relatively safe so Elder left the room as unseen as when he had entered leaving the new young love to themselves.

They lay in each other arms and Kim told him about what had happened.

"So you're sure it was an attack KP?" Ron asked.

"If you had been there you wouldn't be even asking me. Those books fell in the perfect order to herd me toward that bookcase."

"So who's after us this time?"

"I think it might be Elder."

Ron pondered the thought in his mind for a moment and shook his head. "No I know it he makes a prime suspect but he was with me when you were attacked."

"You said he disappeared." She reminded him.

"Yeah but no one's fast enough to get there that fast. Besides he didn't disappear until after the first crash."

"True well maybe we'll find some clues from this." Kim reached over and pulled out the old book from her backpack. Flipping to the page her assailant had been so interested in Kim showed Ron the picture of the katana. Kim was surprised when the blood seemed to drain from his face.

"Ron do you know what that is?"

"It's the Lotus Blade. Kim I know who's behind this."

"Who?" she asked wondering where all this insight was coming from.

"Monkey Fist."


	5. A Drawing of Sides

_Author Notes: Another week another chapter I think that's worth a few reviews don't you guys ). Seriously though thanks to everyone who have reviewed the story and even to those who are following it but have not reviewed. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I will try to keep up the pace. I am getting better at it. Now on with the show._

**Open the Door Chapter 5: A Drawing of Sides**

**By**

**Darkcloud**

They were still holding on to each other. They had been for a few minutes. Kim relaxed contentedly and wondered when this moment was going to end. She frowned and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind as if the very act of thinking them could make the dreaded moment come true. The redhead knew this couldn't last since moments of true happiness seldom due but for now she just let the young man holding her stoke her hair and hold her tightly. The new couple lay there in perfect peace for the next few minutes.

All moments pass and sadly this one must as well. The first to start to break was Kim when she realized with a creeping blush on her face that she was still wearing that ridiculous maid's outfit. Not that Ron had complained. But it was that thought that broke the moment and, with a sigh, Kim sat up and looked down at her best friend. He was just smiling.

"I don't know why your smiling you're going to have to help clean up this mess."

Ron titled his head. "It was worth it, except for, you know, the you almost dying thing."

Kim blushed again but steeled herself against losing her train of thought. Things had become a lot more serious after all if Ron was right Monkey Fist was hiding around here and he was after them or some new Mystical Monkey artifact. But come to think of it how had Ron known about this "Lotus Blade?"

"So Ron what's the sitch. How did you know it was Monkey Fist and what is the Lotus Blade anyway?"

Kim was surprised when Ron's face went white and he started to nervously look from left to right, in fact any direction that did not mean he had to look her in the eye!

"Uh, you know KP, I'm sure you were there, it was one of the times when Monkey Fist was ranting about Mystical Monkey Powers and stuff.

"No Ron I don't know, I don't ever remember him mentioning a Lotus Blade, why don't you remind me?"

"Oh wait now I remember you were off fighting his monkey ninjas! That's it! Sorry KP I guess got a little confused." Ron said with little laugh and tried to put on one of his goofy grins.

Kim didn't' buy it. Ron was hiding something! From her! The teen hero considered for a moment on whether she should push him to tell her the truth but decided to hold off. He might have a reason for not telling her. _And it better be a good one_ she thought darkly.

"Okay Ron but if it is Monkey Fist then we'll need to find out more about why he's here and what this Lotus Blade is though I'm sure it will help him become the Mystical Monkey Master."

Ron visibly relaxed and almost sighed when he thought that Kim had bought his story.

"Hey no big KP I mean we'll just kick his but like we always do."

"Probably but not until we manage to find him."

"Are you kidding this place is huge. I've seen towns smaller than this place! Not to mention that most of these rooms are a wreck or full of junk!"

Now Kim smiled, "Well I know of one way to get started."

"What?" Ron asked perplexed.

The redhead dropped a pile of books into his arms. "By helping me clean this place up."

Ron grumbled a little but started helping clearing the books off he ground.

The small monkey ninja slammed into the wall and then lay on the ground dazed and hurt.

"Were my instructions that difficult? Was I somehow unclear? Do not be seen. Do not attempt to harm either member of Team Possible! And what do you do, you try to kill the sidekick with a pile of books!" shouted Lord Monty Fiske a.k.a Monkey Fist. The whispers and chatter of his monkey followers spoke to him through the Mystical Monkey Power. Listening to his followers could sometimes be difficult. Sometimes when he spoke to them it was like speaking with a sort of group mind, there were individuals…..just that their personalities tended to mingle. It had taken him a long time to get used to it. Or maybe he just stopped caring. But now their voices spoke out in defense whispering across his mind in annoyance.

_How we're we to know she would have survived? She had discovered our plans and now has the book as we feared. It seemed most expedient to try and see her dead and we did have her Master….we do not know how she escaped our trap. She just seemed to be there one moment and few feet out of the way the next._

Lord Fiske rubbed his head in annoyance. "The girl might not have the mystical monkey power but she is not without…skills. She is a worthy ally to Stoppable and could prove a hindrance to our plans."

_Then Master shouldn't we kill her to weaken the Chosen One?_

Monkey Fist grimaced at the title they gave him ever since his defeat on the space station they had looked up to Stoppable. They had even tried to join him after Fiske had found himself in prison. Ron hadn't known it then but if he had accepted them he would have probably defeated Monkey Fist permanently. He needed the ninjas; they acted as a kind of lens for the power within him, increasing it beyond Stoppable's. Monte still cursed the day he had received his powers, even though he had been exposed to monkey idols longer it was Stoppable who had received the stronger dose, as of yet the boy had not thought of a way to truly access the power within him, but if he ever did…..

"No as you well know the girl holds a special place in his heart that has only become stronger. If we destroy her it could destroy him but it would be even more likely that it would awaken the power in him and if that happens before I'm ready he could destroy us."

"_We see Master but now the Chosen One knows of us what shall we do?"_

"They know a little but not enough to know what is going on, as long as we practice the ways of the ninja and remain unseen we should be able to continue with our search for now. After all there are only three of them….if you're counting the old man and I sincerely doubt he realizes anyone else is here."

A few hours had passed since the attack and thanks to a lot of hard work the Library was almost looking like a real room again. In fact for the most part the only thing they had left was trying to figure out away to get that old bookcase back up where it belonged. Neither of them was strong enough to actually lift the thing but they did try and after about fifteen minutes of trying gave up and sat on the floor back to back.

"You know KP I really think I have Mr. Barkin."

"You don't really mean that Ron." Kim replied with a small smile on her face.

"No but I can't say I'm happy with him right now."

"Me either but at least we can call it quits for the night."

"Humph lazy Americans always stop before the job is done?" Elder said as he appeared next to them. Both teenagers jumped and shouted at the same time. "Stop that!"

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" Kim said quickly.

"Come on KP I already owe you three soda's this week!"

"Talk faster." Interrupted Elder. "And Elder would like to know why one of his one hundred year old bookcases is face down on the floor."

Ron opened his mouth to tell truth on what had happened but Kim Interrupted him. "It was unbalanced and when we were putting up the books it fell over, I'm sorry but we weren't strong enough to move it back up."

Elder glanced around the room and inspected the library. The two teens had done a remarkable job in just a few short hours they actually must have worked very hard. "Well Elder supposes you do a decent job for one day and Elder is tired, you may go but Elder except real day of work tomorrow!"

Kim sighed. 'Yes Sir."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow both of you not have to wear either of those silly outfits on one condition."

"And what's that?" Kim replied with a note of hestitation.

"From now on he," Elder said pointing his finger at Ron "has to cook dinner for Elder while you two work here."

"It's a deal!" Kim said a note of relief in her voice. Ron however was not so easily volunteered.

"Now wait a minute, what happened to appearances?"

"Appearances important but Elder not eat that good in long time, exceptions sometimes must be made."

"Ron don't argue with Elder especially when he's being so reasonable."

"He's not volunteering you for more work."

"You love cooking."

"I don't love anything after several hours of hard labor."

"Ron I promise I'll make it up to you later but I am not working for two weeks in this!" Kim said gesturing at the maid outfit.

"I don't know KP I kinda like it." Ron replied with a grin.

"Ron!"

"Joking KP! Joking!" Ron turned back toward Elder. "Chef Ron is at your service."

"Really? Elder not standing here the whole time while you two talk. Humph no matter Elder tired of dealing with American teenagers. Both of you may leave."

Kim and Ron both looked at each other and with out another word turned fled out of the library. Elder watched them leave, he had a feeling that they would not risk coming back tonight for fear of more work. The old man turned and looked at the fallen bookcase. Stupid monkey was lucky the shelving had not been damaged. The old man bent over and then lifted and righted the massive bookcase back into place. He shook his head what happened to the day when villains just took a sword and tried to kill you? This generation and obsession with clever traps, Elder sighed to himself and left the room.

He really hated house guests.

Kim fell down on her bed exhausted and hugged her Panda-Roo tightly. Had so much really happened in one day? First the battle with Drakken, then waking up in Ron's arm's, spending the school avoided each other, sent to Elder place by Mr. Barkin, almost getting killed by a bookcase of all things and then realizing that she had real feelings for Ron. When she had gotten off his moped in front of her house she had almost just waived goodbye and ran into the house. She had stopped herself because in the back of her mind that didn't seem right anymore and turned around and given Ron a light kiss on the lips. That had felt right and from the look on Ron's face as he drove away he had agreed. But she had almost missed it! It was so easy to fall into the trap of best friend. She had no idea how to treat him as a boyfriend. The redhead took a mental step back and gave herself a break from her natural Kimmness. It had only been a day this was going to take time and a lot of hard work. It's not like she doesn't have other things to worry about right now either.

Which brought Kim to her other concerns. She had three mysteries to deal with. First there was Elder, he was obviously hiding something and didn't seem to care that they knew he was hiding it. But just because he was hiding something didn't mean he was villain however it did mean she would keep an eye on him. Next there was Monkey Fist he wasn't acting like normal, for being a ninja he usually didn't hide in the shadows or was this patient about his goals. This meant that the reason he was here must be important enough that he didn't want to risk making a mistake. That meant bad news for Ron since usually his goals revolved around being the only Monkey Master and he really thought that his current plan would achieve that goal. Kim pushed back a pang of fear, Fiske would not succeed! _Ron is too important to me to let some crazy monkey ninja take him from me! _she thought vehemently. _Not that he's making it easier for me. _She thought a small frown appearing on her face. Ron was definitely hiding something about the mystical monkey power from her. But why would he do that it's not like she couldn't keep a secret if it was important. Was it something bad? Did he think he was trying to protect her? It was her job to protect him! And what's worse she had a feeling that if she knew Ron's secret that it might shed some light on her other two mysteries. She stretched out her and then curled over to the side holding her stuffed animal protectively. Kim had scanned the book with the information to Wade and he had promised to come back with a translation and some information as soon as possible so there wasn't much more she could do today. The redhead smiled as exhaustion finally began to catch up with her. She would find out Elders secrets, she would stop Monkey Fist's plan, whatever it was and she would keep Ron safe and with her. She fell asleep confident that all would be well.

After all she could do anything.

Ron dragged himself into bed. His parents had not been happy about the time that he had shown up but had relented after he explained that it was a school thing. His mom had grumbled about Mr. Barkin's teaching methods and he had to talk her out of marching over to his place in the middle of the night and giving him a piece of her mind. As she went to bed she still was livid and he was pretty sure she might go complain to the principle tomorrow if she didn't calm down. Not that it would stop Mr. Barkin it would just make him a little meaner. It didn't matter; nothing mattered compared to what had happened today. _She kissed me! _He thought with delight, he had always had feelings for her and by some miracle she now seemed to return them. If that was the results of Mr. Barkin's punishments Ron would gladly take a thousand more.

"Boo-Yah!" he whispered to himself.

But with his newfound happiness came a sudden pang of guilt. It had only taken him about ten minutes after confessing his feelings for her for him to tell her his first lie. He had made a promise to keep his adventures in Japan a secret and he wasn't the type to break a promise even for Kim. But the issue was more serious now. Monkey Fist was involved and he already tried to kill Kim once! If he held back some information and Kim got hurt he would never forgive himself. He would just have to make sure that didn't happened after all unlike all the other villains they faced Lord Fiske was his responsibility. They both shared a destiny that as much as he tried to deny it could not be avoided. It was funny the one cool thing about himself that had lasted was the one thing he had gotten rid of. He had been strong, he had been cool, he had been rich and he had even been a sports star but all of those things had been temporary. Well he did also have his cooking but that had been different, more personal and he couldn't capitalize on it anyway since he wasn't allowed to cook at school anymore as long as he chose to bring Rufus to school. Come to think of it that was why he had been fired from Bueno Nacho, well if the powers that be couldn't see the value of having a naked mole rat buddy for an assistant he just would not cook for them! Ron Stoppable would not compromise his cooking style or his friends!

But the Mystical Monkey Power had been different. It was not a fad, it could not be described as some sort of mere talent and it scared him. Not because of the whole monkey thing, he had mostly come to terms with that. It scared him because the few times he had accessed it flooded him with this primal strength. Not physical strength though that was one of the benefits but it magnified parts of his personality, he had…less control. Like it was taking him over and could turn him evil, after all look at Monkey Fist. Sensei had warned him not to be confused. The power itself was neither good nor evil but it could reflect and magnify the passion and desires of the person who wielded it. If the amalgamation of those thoughts and feelings were good ultimately you would remain a good person but if you were full of greed and lust for power as was Lord Fiske the results would eventually be that of a villain. He had cautioned that it also reflected the inner desires in your heart so just because you thought of yourself as a good person didn't prove anything; it was your inner heart, your true self that would eventually show its colors. Ron had asked Sensei how he would know whether his heart was good. Sensei had replied that only time would tell.

So Ron had not even tried to use his powers, for every time he did it would bring him closer to that moment of truth. But as he had been warned it was inevitable. No matter how hard he tried every so often he would feel his skills increase he would pull of some stunt that normally left him stumbling over own two feet. Kim thought that this just showed some progress in his fighting abilities but he always felt the power calling to him asking him to let it help him but he always resisted.

But now he felt it coming, the moment of truth when he would have to open the door and see what kind of man he was deep down. If he was good then everything would be okay but what if deep down he was evil? He had been turned evil once and had almost defeated Kim! He could tell from certain conversations with KP that he had come far closer than she would care to admit, if it hadn't been for Drakken of all people who knows what he would have done. KP had told him not to worry about it, that it had been Drakken's evil that had twisted him to do those things but what if she was wrong? He sighed to himself it didn't matter he knew deep down that whatever Monkey Fist had found it would be too powerful to not call upon the power. He could almost fell the power vibrate in anticipation of being released. _Good or evil I don't care as long as I don't hurt KP I WILL stop Monkey Fist and no matter what happens I WILL keep her safe _he pledged to himself.

No matter what he was destined to become.

Monkey Fist brooded in his temporary lair and for the first time contemplated giving up his chosen destiny. It wasn't fair he thought he had been so careful to make sure that this plan had been kept secret, he had committed no crimes, he had done nothing draw any attention to this mansion, he had even hired a double to take his place in England and keep up appearances that everything was business as usual in case the hacker friend had been snooping but still HE had managed to find his way here. His Nemesis. Monty groaned at that, do you know the humiliation of having "the buffoon" as the other villains called him to be your arch foe? _Oh sure like getting beat up by a hyper active cheerleader was any better _he thought bitterly. But of course they thought he was just the sidekick, the distraction, no way could he ever be the real threat. But he knew the truth, no matter what they claim their role to be in the end it was Stoppable who was the real threat. Possible was the true sidekick to the potential of what he could become if Monty failed to stop him. He was destined to become one of the greatest forces in this world just as he was. If he Monkey Fist succeeded the whole world would bow before his might but if Stoppable succeeded the others would soon find themselves cowering in fear at the mere mention of "the buffoons" name.

But what was so infuriating was the fact that it was so easy for him! Monty had spent years gleaming the secrets of training in the art of Monkey Kung Fu! He had never managed to properly perform a single maneuver. He had altered his very DNA in order to bring him in tune with the nature of the power. The boy was afraid of monkeys. He had spent more years searching for the mystical monkey idols in order to absorb their power! The boy had used a few moments of distraction from his sidekick and absorbed the lion's share of the power and then destroyed the idols! He had finally found someone weak enough to help him steal the Lotus Blade and yet despite the fact that by all appearances he had ended up there by chance had managed to defeat him, recover the blade and personally crush his apprentice! Every time he seemed the fool but every time Monkey Fist could feel the power growing in him and he knew it was just a matter of time before the teen could no longer deny what he was.

But as much as Lord Monty Fiske longed to give up and go hide in a hole somewhere far away he knew he could not, the power was in him as well and he knew that it would push him to achieve his destiny. And Ron Stoppable's destiny was not written in stone, no one's was, he could fail and would if Monty managed to pull off his plan before the boy figured it out. Despite his apparent luck, his growing skill, the skilled allies he surrounded himself with the boy could still misstep, could still not have the strength necessary in order to achieve his destiny. Ron Stoppable could fall because Lord Monty Fiske had his own destiny to complete.

And he would not be denied.

Elder sat back and sipped his tea. All the players were getting ready but when would the breaking point come? It hadn't been hard to push their teacher's mind just a little to make him come up with the "idea" of sending Team Possible here. Elder had been surprised he was not a weak mind but it seemed he just really enjoyed handing out punishments. That Monkey Fist had arrived was not a true surprise, the Power required a test for the Chosen One and they did have a shared history but this left Elder a little worried. It would not be the first time a false Monkey Master had arrived and there was nothing that assured Young Stoppable would be strong enough to claim his destiny. In the end it was Young Possible that worried him. She was both a great strength and a great crutch to Young Stoppable. He drew on her strength and her love much like Elder did himself with his love so long ago. But he was not in harmony with himself; so he also relied on her natural abilities to the point where he tended to think he had none on his own. Every time he showed promise he attributed it to the Power not realizing that the Power was merely forcing him to call on his own natural talents. The boy had doubts and if he let them those doubts could destroy himself and those he cared about. Elder could and would try to help him overcome them but true change could only come from within.

Elder sighed, he usually tried to not care so much about these potential chosen ones since there had not been one who fully lived up to the prophecies. Not to say they had all been failures or evil, Sensei had been a great success and became a good teacher who influenced the entire world, even if the world itself did not know about it. Yet even he had not been strong enough to become the true Mystical Monkey Master. But Elder had a feeling about young Stoppable he had huge potential if he could overcome himself. In the end of course only he could decide his destiny.

Elder just prayed he was strong enough to chose wisely.

Wade had been up all night. The book had been interesting. It was in some sort variation of ancient Japanese and as of yet he had only translated a small portion of it. Normally he would have probably let the computers work on it by themselves but Kim had said it was important so he was trying to push the translation software as much as he could before he had to go to bed. Even Ron had called to give him all the information he could on the Lotus Blade to see if it would help. If anything he thought Ron seemed to want to have answers more than Kim, which was unlike him. Like Kim Wade guessed for whatever reason Ron was holding something back but he trusted Ron and was content to wait for Ron to tell him first. At least until he had enough clues to figure it out for himself. But something kept bothering him most of what he had translated so far had matched up with what Ron had told him but one small fact kept not matching up and he had run the translator three times to make sure it wasn't a computer error. The name of the weapon referred to in the book was not called the Lotus Blade.

It was called the Tiger Blade.


	6. Power Calls to Power

_Author Notes: I hope everyone likes chapter 6…I might not have Chapter 7 out for two weeks depends on how my week goes and felt this chapter came out a little rushed review and tell me how you like it. Thanks to Ron-Sama for pointing out that the scene breaks I put in to the story weren't showing (I really don't get how it converts stories over) I added in something that should show up now. As always please review. _

**Open the Door Chapter 6: Power Calls to Power**

**By**

**Darkcloud**

Elder calmly watched the two exhausted teenagers as they ate their dinner. They had been here for almost a week and despite any ulterior motive he might have for bringing them here he had lived up to his word of pushing them to their limits. Immediately following school they had come to the estate and been forced to thoroughly clean some of the worse parts of his house. Their days had been filled with washing, organizing and heavy labor. While they had no way of actually cleaning the entire estate they had made good progress in the rooms that Elder actually tended to live in and use. Elder felt a small twinge of guilt at putting them through this considering his plans for the two but the feeling passed with a slight smile on his face.

_Free hard working labor is just too good to pass up in this day and age _the old man thought to himself keeping the laughter in his thoughts from ever reaching the serene expression on his face. Of course they might not be working so hard if they weren't using their chores as an excuse to continue looking for Monkey Fist. Not that they had actually told him about the "super villain" running around in his house, he was a little annoyed at that. Here he was an old man and they were leaving him unknowingly in danger, what kind of generation was this? Elder supposed that part of blame lied with himself since he failed to convince Young Possible that he was not a threat or at least not a threat to them.

_That girl has good instincts _he thought as he once again was reminded of his own love. But in this case they were proving to be a hindrance. Besides trying to find the location of Monkey Fist she had also spent much of her time researching into his own true identity. Her hacker friend was especially tenacious and had started doing research into the law firm that managed his estate hoping to find more information about him through their records. They had contacted him with their…concerns about the young boy finding information about himself or other clients. Elder had informed them that if they could not stop a 12 year boy from breaking through the defenses they had set up he could take his business elsewhere. They had offered to just remove the problem. Elder told them that should anything…untoward should happen to the boy he would take a personal interest in their firm and their other clients after which he pointed out there would be no reason to worry, their firm….or their clients, would no longer exist.

They had promised to handle the issue as best he saw fit.

It some ways it would be so much simpler just to deal with Young Stoppable but fate had intertwined the destines of Team Possible and it would do more harm than good to try and undo that. But that meant that to gain at least some small measure of the young hero's trust he had left small clues of his origin and identity for her to follow, certainly it was not enough for her to learn the truth of who he was but perhaps it would be just enough for her to listen to him when the time came. In the end the one real thing that might impede that trust was the fact that she felt deep down he might mean some harm to Ron.

_Unfortunately that is not so far from the truth _Elder thought to himself with a note of sadness. But what many refused to believe in this day and age was that the only way you could really grow stronger was to be hurt. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger was an ancient saying but still so very true. Most now try so hard to make things easier for themselves but in the end they merely weaken and corrupt their own spirit. Our challenges in life that define who we are and Young Stoppable could become very strong but the price of that strength would be a long hard road. And that was only if he made the right choices, if he made the wrong ones…..things could get bad.

But at least progress was being made with Young Stoppable. The boy was being forced to try and handle things on his own due to the secrets he was obliged to keep and Elder could see the stress of it getting to him. He wanted to ask for help, he wanted to go to Kim so she could fix it like she had always done. But being a man of his word meant the only way he could go to Kim or even Wade would mean breaking those vows and Ron would not do that. Ron was trying to be strong for Kim worried that his power would somehow endanger her but Elder could see the fear in his eyes and knew that eventually he would have to go to someone for help, someone who could maybe give him advice without forcing him to reveal secrets.

Once again Elder had to marvel at the boy's cooking ability as he finished up tonight's culinary treat, when he had set up dinner Elder had insisted that the three of them eat together. Elder thought it would have been just a good time for the three of them to be together without anyone being reminded of the burdens they were carrying while being a good situation for Elder to build trust with the two teens. For the most part it had been a success but the reason wasn't Elder cleverness, it was this food! It was so good that you couldn't help but to find yourself relaxing. Elder was almost afraid to admit but he actually found himself having …._fun._

﴾**_Scene Break_**﴿

****Kim finished up her meal and after smiling at Ron and thanking him for dinner gathered her dishes and took them to the sink. Later before she left she would come back and do the dishes. Ron would of course show up and help her even though she had told him that she would do it herself. He made the meal after all and she thought it was unfair that he had to help clean it up. But he just gave her one of his goofy grins and insisted to helping, Ron didn't know this and Kim certainly wasn't going to tell him but lately those goofy grins had become almost as effective as her puppy dog pout. It was becoming really hard to tell him no when he did that.

Kim gave Ron one more quick smile as she left the kitchen, he smiled back and both knew they would like to do or say something more but for right now a simple smile would have to do. The redhead headed towards one of the many rooms they were cleaning intending to do some prep work while Ron finished his food and cleaned up some of the mess in the kitchen, Ron was a great cook but a lousy organizer. Her smile became a slight frown as she began to reflect on the past few days since they had admitted their feelings for each other; no one at school had any idea at all about the change in her and Ron's relationship and how could they? On the surface nothing had yet changed and both teens really didn't know how to handle the situation.

Kim flashed back to the kiss they had shared and took strength in the fact that she knew her and Ron being together was right but that one moment had happened in a near death situation and left a lot of unanswered questions. How do you move from being best friends to a couple? A few times since that first kiss she had tried to give Ron a real kiss but it had become really…awkweird. Kissing after almost being crushed to death…easy; kissing after finishing their homework…not so easy. They had several failed make out sessions and it was getting rather aggravating.

Kim sighed it didn't help that the both of them were keeping secrets from each other, despite some gentle prodding Ron still wouldn't tell her whatever secret it was that he was holding concerning himself and the Mystical Monkey Power. As a result she was holding back on her investigation into this Tiger Blade and the mysterious Elder….neither of which were going very well. Wade was still trying to translate the tome they had acquired from Elder's library. The weapon it spoke of seemed to be mystical in nature and was rumored to increase and magnify the power of any warrior with magical abilities who wielded it, especially those connected with the Mystical Monkey Power. Wade was pretty sure however that there was some sort of warning about the use of the blade but he had not been able to decipher what said warning was.

The investigation into Elder was not going much better. Wade had even less luck with his hacking that he had with the translation. He had been trying to find out more from the law firm that ran Elder's holdings but they seemed to have almost magical defenses. Wade had less trouble cracking into the pentagon than he did with these guys. Kim couldn't really complain as her own searched through Elder's house had proved almost as pointless. The book on the Tiger Blade was the biggest thing she had found and that was only due to Monkey Fist's ninjas. There had been small clues, plenty of small trinkets and scraps in books and papers that seemed to show Elder might be from the Far East, in fact Wade said that some of the tidbits she had sent him pointed to a small mountain school in Japan….but nothing really worthwhile. But all this just seemed to prove that there was some sort of connection between Ron, Elder and Monkey Fist if only she could find out what it was!

There had been one exception to all the stress and mystery of the past few days and amazingly she had Elder to thank for it. He had insisted that when Ron cooked dinner that he cook for the entire group and then that eat together. These meals had proven to be the most relaxing part of their day and Kim actually found herself having relatively pleasant conversations with Elder despite her feelings of mistrust. More importantly these few hours had been the sole time Kim found that she was able to act more like a girlfriend and less like a best friend around Ron. Strange as it sounded it was true and from the way Ron responded back to her she could tell the same went for him. While they were sitting talking with Elder they sat right next to each other, found their eyes lingering, once Ron's hand had crept into hers and they just sat there happily. Kim had been surprised at first that Elder had not complained like he seemed to do with everything else but had come to realize that it was due to the old man that they could be so comfortable in the first place. Unlike every other place they went, school, home or Bueno Nacho where they were instantly known and recognized as best friends….heck even missions weren't safe since most of Kim's villains seemed to know about her personal life as well….at Elder's home all the preconceived notions were thrown away, even the ones about each other. Also despite his verbal criticism Kim sensed that he may actually approve of their budding relationship.

Weird and kind of annoying really, she could not tell who's side Elder was really on and she needed to know if she was going to protect Ron. Kim sighed as she drug out some new cleaning supplies. Something was bound to happen sooner or later and then her answers would come, she just hoped it was in time to help Ron.

﴾**_Scene Break_**﴿

Pacing back and forth Monkey Fist struggled to keep his anger under control. Despite extensive searches they had been unable to find the location of the Tiger Blade. Why was the bloody thing so hard to find! He had been able to sense the location of the Lotus Blade when he was within a few miles of the school….if it hadn't been for the mystical barriers that had been placed there he would have been able to summon it without even entering the place. Both blades were supposed to have similar properties so he should be able to sense and call upon it once its location was known.

Fiske knew it had to be here and yet the blade's presence eluded him; it had been during his research into finding another way to claim the Lotus Blade that he had stumbled upon the existence of the second blade. Actually he had been hoping to find a way to create a new Lotus weapon when he stumbled upon a legend that discussed the first blade created by the forger of the Lotus Blade. Monty had been surprised since like most he had assumed that the Lotus Blade had been the first and only Blade forged for the Monkey Master but it seemed that when the Master had tried the Tiger Blade he had found it to aggressive and had commissioned a second more passive blade to be made in its place.

But while the Tiger Blade had been forsaken by the Monkey Master he could find no record of the magical weapon's destruction and began to look into where the blade had ended up. It had taken a small fortune but slowly he pieced together owners of the blade through the centuries. Only a few had actually been aware of the special properties inherent in the blade since only those who possessed some sort of innate mystical power were able awaken the abilities of the Blade.

Through literally generations of paper work he had managed to track the blade to this mansion and he was sure it never left. But still they had not been able to locate it. He didn't even know if the thing was still shaped like a sword after all the thing was supposed to be able to change shape!

_Calm yourself Master the Blade is here _he heard his ninjas say soothingly.

"And how do you know?" he asked angrily.

_We can sense the presence of the weapon._

"Like you're able to sense me?"

_No, this is not the same as when we feel the presence of yourself or the Chosen One. This is …..different. It is like a ghost of a feeling, it make our hair stand on their ends. While we regret we cannot tell you where the Blade is Master but we're certain that it is here. _

"Then why can't we sense it?" asked again as the fury rose in his voice. To come so far and still be denied!

_Perhaps it is warded as the Lotus Blade was?_

_"_No I checked for all the usual wards that would have been used. I thought of that when I first found I couldn't not sense anything."

_Could there not be unusual wards set in place?_

Fiske sighed there were some ancient books he had not checked simply because the spells used seemed too needlessly difficult to achieve the desired result but if his ninjas were sure the blade was here…..wearily he retrieved some of his ancient works and began to research.

﴾**_Scene Break_**﴿

Ron smiled back at Kim as she left the kitchen, he really did love that smile, it was so full of warmth he hated the fact that he was holding back from her but in the end he had no choice he had given his word. He went back to his meal finishing his third helping; whenever he cooked for himself he always made sure he had enough for his appetite, unfortunately he loved his cooking almost as much as everyone else did. Elder for the moment was quiet as he sat sipping his tea, no matter what Ron cooked he insisted on having tea with the meal. Neither seemed to want to start up another conversation right now so Ron continued to let his thoughts drift. He wished he could tell Kim all he knew and not just because she was his…uh…girlfriend but she would be a big help. For the most part he relied on her to figure these situations out, she was the hero after all, but now he was on his own.

Ron had gotten the 411 from Wade on the name of the sword in the book being called the Tiger Blade but not much more than that. Did this mean there was another Blade out there like the Lotus Blade or was this just another name for the Lotus Blade? He knew the sword had been around a long time so it was possible. But if that was the case then why was Monkey Fist here? If it was the Lotus Blade it would still be safely locked away in Japan out of his reach, that meant that most likely Monkey Fist had somehow found a second Blade and from the sketches and descriptions found in the book it seemed to possess similar abilities. But if that was the case and somehow this Tiger Blade was here then how come he could not sense it? To be honest he had no idea, sometimes the whole Mystical Monkey Power just ended up giving him a headache.

Yesterday he had tried calling Sensei to find out what he might know but despite being given several points of contact he had not been able to through to him or anyone at his former temporary high school. Ron almost thought that Monkey Fist had somehow been blocking his attempts but somehow he didn't think Fiske could pull that trick off yet. Ron sighed and then quickly took a bite of his meal as Elder glanced in his direction, if he didn't come up with a plan soon he didn't think he would be able to take on Monkey Fist, especially if he possessed a Blade just as strong as Lotus.

_Of course there is someone I could ask for help _Ron thought as he eyed the old man still sipping his tea. Ron had not forgotten the speech that Elder had given him a few days ago. About how he had a lot of potential and soon he would need to face that potential, then almost seconds later he was up to his neck in Mystical Monkey Power problems. Kim didn't trust him and had basically ordered him not to tell Elder anything about Monkey Fist. Her reasons were sound as usual but for some reason Ron couldn't help but to feel like he could trust the old man despite all the evidence to the contrary.

_Okay well if you are going to do it Ron now good as time as any _he thought trying to get up the nerve to say something.

"Something on your mind Young Stoppable?" Elder said with an almost note of impatience in his voice as if he had been waiting for Ron to come to terms with his internal dilemma. _Yup old guy definitely is a little creepy _he thought _oh well made my choice already._

"Uh, yeah, I have to ask you something?" Ron said. Ron paused for a moment as he collected his thoughts.

"Elder not getting any younger."

"Right, did you mean that thing you said earlier about me having a lot of potential?"

"You are not going to make Elder repeat himself are you?" Elder said as he glanced over at his Bo lying almost in arms reach.

"No! I mean I just think that moment you were talking about might be coming soon." Ron said as he looked for an avenue of escape. If the old man reached for that Bo he was outta here! Instead Elder seemed to calm and eyed Ron with curiosity.

"Why do you think moment is coming?"

"It's kinda of a long story."

"You brought it up Young Stoppable and Elder not going anywhere." Elder responded evenly trying to draw the boy out.

"Well it all started when we ran into this villain calling himself Monkey Fist….." Ron said and proceeded to give an abridged of the adventures he had over the years that had lead him to this moment. He of course left out any mention of the secrets he held but gave Elder a general rundown of the Mystical Monkey Power and the rivalry between himself and Monkey Fist.

"So you afraid that this Monkey Fist means more harm than your previous encounters?"

"Yeah I think he found something here (Ron also left out any mention of the Tiger or Lotus Blade) that he plans on using to increase his powers and then will probably take out me…and Kim." He said not wanting to think about her getting hurt.

"Now why you tell Elder all this?"

"Well two reasons first do you know of anything that he might be able to use?"

"Elder knows of nothing that would help you."

"Okay well I didn't think you would but that brings me to my real question." Ron paused gathering his strength.

"Elder waiting."

"Hey give me a second pausing for dramatic moment here!"

Elder seemed to lean toward the Bo.

"Okay! Dramatic moment over! I was hoping you could train me to fight!" Elder stopped leaning toward the Bo and gave Ron a look of surprise.

"Why not ask Young Possible?"

"Kim's my best friend, she would try to teach me as well as she could but she would hold back, if I am going to stand up Monkey Fist I need someone who will push me. Kim doesn't." he replied simply, while this wasn't the main reason for him asking it wasn't a lie either. He knew that Kim did tend cut him too much slack and he was the one who let her.

"Alright but how long before this Monkey Fist is supposed to strike?"

"I don't know for sure, it could be days or weeks he could even show up in ten minutes but I would be….honored for whatever you could teach me." Ron said partially falling into the mindset he had developed with Sensei.

"All right Young Stoppable you have been very upfront with Elder so Elder will try to be very clear with you. Elder would be willing to train you."

"Boo Yah!"

"No Boo Yah yet!" Elder growled back.

"Young Stoppable needs to understand what it is he is asking. Training with Elder is not easy like everything Elder does training is hard work. Probably hardest work bone headed American has ever done. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Of course! The Ron-man is ready for anything you can dish out! "

**_Thwack!_**

****Ron had no idea where the Bo had come from, he was pretty sure that the old man had not moved but nevertheless he was lying down on the ground grabbing his head.

"Elder being serious and would appreciate same courtesy from new student." Ron was not sure which one of three Elders spinning above him was actually saying that but he figured he should respond anyway.

"Sorry what I meant to say was I am very happy that you've agreed to teach me…uh Sir?"

Elder sighed, "Close enough."

﴾**_Scene Break_**﴿

Lord Monty Fiske was tired; he had been researching for hours and had found nothing that he could prove was being used to block the location of the Tiger Blade. The problem with these really ancient spells was that you could never tell the trigger so it was hard to find the spell in the first place. And while Monty was well versed in Magical theory he had no real magical powers of his own outside of the Mystical Monkey Power which was not the kind of power that could be used for true sorcery.

_Maybe I should just break down and hire an actual sorcerer _he thought to himself sighing but those guys were just so full of themselves because they happened to be born with natural magical talent. Plus they overcharged. He tossed the book to the side and reached for a new one to continue his research.

_Master? _A small minion interrupted and submissively came up to his side.

"Can't you see that I'm working!" he snarled.

The one voice was strengthened by the many and the reply while respectful was not quite so meek. _We know Master but we may have found the solution to your dilemma._

"Oh really I wasn't aware that any of you could read. So please enlighten me what have you found."

_We-I saw that earlier during our explorations. _The small monkey pointed at the picture of a statue in the discarded book that Fiske had just thrown. He quickly reached down and picked it up. A small grin appeared on his face.

"So that's how they did it." He said a dark grin on his face as he gathered up his ninjas and began to plan.

﴾**_Scene Break_**﴿

Kim was starting to wonder where Ron was; even he couldn't still be eating. He had already been working on third helping after all. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and toyed with the idea of calling him. Since the surprise attack by Monkey' Fist ninja's Ron had insisted on carrying his Ronnunicator just in case she was attacked again. Normally they didn't need both communicators but he did have a point in this case, besides she thought warmly it was sweet of him to worry.

She heard a muffled noise, it sounded like something had been broken. Ron? She hit the Kimmunicator; there would be no doubts this time.

The familiar beep sounded and Ron's face appeared on the screen.

"What's up KP?" he asked.

"Are you still in the kitchen?"

"Uh…yeah sorry KP I felt like fourths today." Ron replied not making direct eye contact with the screen.

"We'll discuss your eating habits later, is Elder still there?"

"Yeah why?"

"I just heard a noise from another rooms and I'm going to check it out."

"Wait up KP I don't won't you going alone?"

"Sorry Ron we can't miss this chance."

"KP something about Monkey Fist's plan is bothering me, I don't want you going in alone, and I'm asking you to wait." Kim found her self stopping in front of the door where she could still hear the sounds of movement. She heard the pleading in Ron's voice but she couldn't wait, maybe she could stop everything right now before Monkey Fist even had a chance to get near Ron. She looked down at his worried face on the screen and tried to give a comforting smile.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, just get here soon or you'll miss the fight."

"KP—"his voice was cut off as she turned off the screen. He was going to be mad. She would have to make up to him later. A wicked grin appeared on her face at the mental image that passed through her mind. _Now that is how a girlfriend is supposed to think! _Kim thought to herself.

The redhead took a deep breath and with a strong kick knocked the door open. The room she saw was a bedroom with an enormous bed and assorted furniture. Kim was greeted by a scattered troop of ninja garbed monkeys who all stopped and stared at the young redhead. Mostly they were swarming around a large statue in the corner of the room. It appeared they were trying to move it but Monkey Fist was nowhere to be seen. She didn't get it, was the Tiger Blade hidden in the statue? Kim decided to worry about it later, it was time to kick some butt, she would figure out the rest after.

Another wicked grin appeared on her face and she got into a more defensive fighter's stance.

"All right boys time for some payback."

There was a shared glance and then moving as one the troop converged on the young hero.


	7. New Monkey Fist, New Rules

_Author Notes: Hey new chapter. It's shorter that the others but that is mostly to help me be able to write more chapters without being burnt out. I will try to have another next week (since it's half done it shouldn't be an issue) but who knows ) BTW if anyone has a good description for the story I can put up feel free to send me a message. I seem to suck at describing my own stories in just a few sentences. Oh and I don't own Kim Possible but yeah fourth season!_

**Open the Door Chapter 7: New Monkey Fist, New Rules**

**By**

**Darkcloud**

Kim ducked the roundhouse kick heading for her face as she blocked a flurry of punches coming from either side. Unfortunately she was not able to protect herself from all directions and a few punches and kicks got through. Funny thing about fighting monkeys though, they're not very heavy and they have a hard time putting a lot of force behind their blows.

_Though maybe Ron had been right about waiting for him _she thought to herself as once again she was put on the defensive. Kim dodged and blocked relying on every trick she knew to stay ahead of the aggressive troop. The young teen ducked one blow and counted with a punch to ninja's gut, and then she spun and kicked the monkey coming up behind her. Two more monkeys rushed her from either side, Kim responded by stiffening the fingers in her hand and striking her opponents in the throat. Both monkeys fell to the ground gasping for.

Still they came but though she was busy and had every right to be distracted Kim did not forget that she was not the goal for these guys. They were just trying to distract from their real goal, the large stone statue that was in the corner of the room. Five of the monkeys appeared to still be trying to move it but were struggling without the aid of their comrades. Kim had no intentions of letting have that help.

The bedroom where said fight was taking place was like many rooms in Elder's home, that is, way too big for its own good and really old looking. Most of the ninjas had developed a little caution as they circled the redhead many supporting more bruises and injuries than the girl they were fighting despite the obvious advantage in numbers. One monkey however felt a little brave and decided to try for a running kick at the hero. Kim dodged the attack easily and as the ninja flew by smirked and reached out grabbing her opponent by the tail. She swung the screaming monkey in a complete circle only actually hitting about two of her foes but scattering many of the troop. With an opening now available Kim dashed out of the circle and tried to make her way over to the statue.

Several monkeys leapt in front of her blocking her way. The old massive bed was now to her right and she thought she might be able to use to her advantage. The leapt to the right allowed her to tuck and roll as she landed on the bed and as she bounced she sprung out straight striking two monkeys in the chest. Kim landed flat on her back and took the slightest moment to catch her breath. Her adversaries took this to mean that she had slipped up and tried to rush her. Kim lifted her legs up and slammed them onto the bed using the force of the springs to kick and up and over her head. Another monkey went flying. She split her legs and spun on her back knocking a few more monkeys brave enough to get close. When she was done she was upright and on her knees. Kim immediately started blocking a new wave of punches and she slowly tried to rise to her feet.

﴾Scene Break﴿

Ron ran toward the room as fast as possible. He was furious with Kim. He had asked to wait! Ron tried to think to back to number of times he had really asked Kim to take his lead on a mission. Almost never! Admittedly on those few occasions she really hadn't listened then either but this was different. This was Monkey Fist! If anyone had a right to be there it was him!

Ron tried to calm down, he knew the real reason he was so upset. Kim could get hurt. This wasn't the same fight she was used to facing. This wasn't the same Monkey Fist. Ron knew it. He could feel it. Lord Fiske was at his worst when he thought he could achieve his destiny and if he thought a blade like the Lotus was in his grasp….he would not be holding back. Worst of all Ron knew it was his fault. He could have, no should have, told Kim about his adventures and connections to Yamonnuchi, if she had known they would be working together to stop Fist. Ron felt a pulse coming from the power and noticed that he started to move even faster.

This time Ron welcomed the power.

﴾Scene Break﴿

Kim was tired but relatively happy since after a few rounds she knew she had this fight in the bag. Only three or four of the troop were still standing and they were more concerned with her than the monkey statue in the corner that they were here to steal. Kim now in a defensive stance waived the remaining monkeys to bring it.

"Come on boys I want to finish this up before Ron gets here."

"Oh yes we don't want Young Stoppable to interrupt us just yet." A voice from above said with dark laughter. Kim readied herself as large simian form dropped from above and landed with a fluid grace in front of her.

"Bout time you showed yourself Monty." Kim said with a just a hint of superiority. Having taken out most of his ninjas already she was sure this fight would be clean up. She took a involuntary step back when glanced up and looked in her eyes. They were cold, focused, in a way she had never seen from the villain before.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Possible for keeping you waiting, I was alas unavoidably detained." Monkey Fist said with a warm polite tone that never made it his eyes. "And may I be the first to congratulate you and Young Possible on your knew status?"

This knocked Kim off guard. The last thing she thought to hear from the villain was comment on her and Ron. How did he know? No one knew! The momentarily confusion was just what the martial arts master was waiting for and he struck!

Kim might have been distracted but the instinctual defensive moves from sixteen martial arts are not easily overcome and she had blocked and retaliated before the initial blow had even a moment to register. A tap here a blow there, blocks and counter, the two opponents took the time to feel each other out. Kim to see if there were any new depths to Monkey Fist's skills and Monkey Fist to see what kind of challenge the young cheerleader still posed to him.

Monkey Fist smiled.

Kim was able to see the kick coming but it was far to fast for her to really stop it but as she made a half hearted block and attempted to roll with kick that had sent her through the air she came to stunning conclusion that Monkey Fist might actually take her down in a fair fight! Kim was not so big headed as to think she was unbeatable but to honest she had always thought it would be Shego…Monkey Fist was good but really come on he had monkey feet! Kim's reverie was broken when landed fortunately enough back on the bed probably keeping her from avoiding some serious injury.

Monkey Fist landed on top of and pinned her arms with his hand like feet. He was almost grinning as he stared down at her. Kim struggled a with little bit of fear wondering how Fist had gotten so much better.

"So Ms. Possible do you still think this fight was going to be easy? Normally you may even have been right. But here's a little tidbit, most of the times we fought the Mystical Monkey Power wasn't even helping me out. Even with my training it come and goes you see but there is something about this place that just make the power scream to be released. It comes easier here than anywhere I've ever been even Yamonnuchi." The villain paused his rant while glancing up and down the body of his foe. The thoughts going his mind were evident on his face this time.

"I can see why he would chose you as mate, you are certainly a healthy…young lady." Seeing the look on Kim's face he seemed to almost back off. "Forgive me my dear I promise I will not harm you…in that way. I am, of course, a Lord and Gentleman and a gentleman never goes after a rivals Lady…at least not until he makes a formal challenge and defeats the rival of course." Monkey Fist leap off of Kim and the bed and landed next to the statue.

"You see my dear my ninja's were not trying the steal the statue." He raised his fist which was now glowing with soft blue light and struck at the sculpture shattering it. A waive of energy passed in a circle which left Monkey Fist untouched but slammed Kim into a wall.

"By the way you can tell my nemesis that he has about three days. Three days until he and I have our reckoning. Can you remember that?" Kim just nodded. "Good girl see you in three days." With that he vanished in a puff of smoke. Kim knew she should get up and find Ron, she knew that she was just fine but strangely all she could do was just sit there in shock.


	8. Training and Preparation

_Author Notes: Okay chapter 8 is up and ready to go. Hope every likes and reviews. I think there are only about 2-3 chapters to go so it should be done soon. As always I don't own anything. It's all Disney. _

Open the Door Chapter 8: Training and Preparation

By

Darkcloud

Ron practically blurred as he made his way to Kim. With each passing moment the power within him seemed to grow and in turn making him run all the more faster. Within in seconds it seemed he had made it to the room where Kim had gone to investigate Monkey Fist. Ron's hand reached for the door handle and it was then that he had his first surprise. With his abilities pumped up the way they were Ron was able to see door begin to bend out but he was not fast enough to get out of the way.

The door blew apart with amazing force slamming the young warrior into the closest wall. Had Ron discovered later that he had left a small indentation from his impact he would not have been surprised. Slowly he began to regain consciousness and the darkness receded from his vision. This was somewhat of a shock since he hadn't realized he had fainted in the first place. Kim! The blast was huge. Ron picked himself up and wondered for a moment that he wasn't more hurt than he felt. As he stood his pants fell to floor his belt broken.

"So not time for this." Ron grimaced as he pulled out his spare belt. Composed he entered the room expecting anything.

The room was in shambles. Off to one corner there was a pile of rubble that looked like the remains of a statue of a...monkey? Ron let his gaze follow around the master bedroom everything was in tatters if not from Monkey Fist and his minions then certainly from the explosion that had followed. However neither could be found now, only the scattered remains of furniture and old decorations. The young man's eyes locked on the sad sight sitting unusually stiff on the old battered bed. His best friend since Pre-K sat there on her knees and Ron knew that even though she was looking in his direction she did not see him; her eyes were oddly...vacant.

"KP?" He said quietly as he made his way over to the redhead's side. _God let her be okay _Ron thought as he neared her. When she didn't respond he climbed up on the bed and knelt in front of her and took her by the shoulders.

"Kim?" Ron said a little more forcefully. The young woman flinched as if startled and looked into Ron's eyes as if seeing him for the first time. Ron was thankful for the Mystical Monkey Power still coursing through him ( _How come that hasn't faded yet _Ron wondered) as Kim wrapped her around him and buried her head in his chest in an embrace born out of desperation.

"Ron...Monkey Fist...he's not like before...I fought...not like before"

"Shh KP. It's okay." Ron said as he started stroke her hair trying to sound as comforting as possible. In truth he barely knew how to handle this. In almost the entirety of their friendship Kim had been the strong one. Oh, Kim had her moments of weakness alright just like anyone else but this time was different...Kim was afraid, not Josh Mankey crush afraid or how do I look on Food Chain afraid but real fear. She was shivering in his arms.

"Ron he was so much faster and stronger than before. The whole fight he was just playing with me and he was so..." she couldn't continue and Ron would have sworn she whimpered as she pushed her face back into his shirt.

"Hey Kim no big right? So big bad Monkey has a few new moves nothing we haven't taken on before right? We'll just regroup and kick a little monkey but next time he shows up." Ron felt Kim shudder for a moment but was relieved when he noticed her breathing was slowing down.

"Ron I don't know if I could beat him not like he is now." She bent and looked up in his eyes and he had a realization as saw the emotions warring within them. It wasn't just fear he saw in her eyes but she the look of someone begging for forgiveness. If wasn't just that she was afraid of Monkey Fist she was worried that she had failed him, that she had not been strong enough for him and here she was the strongest most caring friend he had ever known.

It was on that moment that Ron Stoppable knew he truly loved Kim Possible.

"Kim enough of that you lost **_a_** fight with Monkey Fist and let me remind you that is a first."

"But--"

"No buts," Ron interrupted. "Your the girl who can do anything remember...except cook your one of the scariest people a kitchen I've ever known." He said with a slight grin.

She smiled back. "Great now all we have to invite him to one of my home cooked meals." Kim replied with a laugh.

"Oh no KP that just wouldn't be right." Ron said with mock seriousness and Kim looked at him quizzically.

"We want to beat the bad guy...that would kill him right out." Ron said letting the laughter creep back into his voice."

Kim laughed and punched him on the arm. "Jerk"

"Ronman's just doing his best to make his bon-diggity best friend feel better." He said trying to maintain one of his patented goofy grins.

"You do you know."

"What?"

"Make me feel better, you always have." Kim said with a strange look on her face. "Even when you drive me crazy."

"You know I always be here for you KP." Ron though he had said something wrong as the look on her face faltered and the look of despair began to creep back in.

"Three days." she said at almost a whisper.

"Three days what happens in three days?" Ron asked as he searched his brain trying to figure out a way to keep her spirits up.

"Monkey Fist said he was coming back in three days." She nodded toward the ruined statue. "That was what he was after; he destroyed after kicking my butt and said you have three days until he comes back. He thinks you two are going to have a reckoning of some sort."

"We are, we will." Ron said with a hint of cold in his voice and he pushed Kim away from him and looked her in the eye. "But it will be me who fights him KP."

"Sure you'll be there and maybe together--"

"I WILL be there I have to fight Monkey Fist but you won't."

"Ron you can't seriously think I let you fight him alone do you." she said with her voice going back into there more normal commanding tones. She looked at him with determination.

_Well that moment of fear is over _Ron thought lightly. _Time for serious face._

"No Kim something about this place is making the whole magical powers thing that much stronger than it was before. The Mystical Monkey Power is not just coming and going when it feels like it. Kim it's like being around him is making the power scream to be released."

"All the more reason for me to be there."

"This isn't about you Kim."

"I'm not saying it is I'm just--"

"Trying to save me again." Ron interrupted. "Like this was some kind of mission, but it's not, this has to do with me, my destiny, and my responsibility."

"Since when are you Mr. Responsibility?" she said with a half hearted teasing voice.

"I'm still not," Ron grinned back at her, "I mean just ask Monique if she wants to partner with me on the next science project."

"Well you did mange to help out."

"Only after fighting a cloned dinosaur I felt I owed her for dragging the poor girl into that." Ron face became grim. "But this isn't some schoolwork dilemma where the worst I have to worry about is getting another D on my report card. For some reason I was chosen for this power. If I don't do this people could get hurt and I could live with myself if that happened KP."

"So why does that mean I can't help?"

"I just feel have to face this alone KP, your going to have to trust me on this one." Ron knew that even as he was telling his best friend this that she was already thinking of a way to be there and help him. He knew it wasn't really a matter of trust. She did trust him but she was more than willing to do what she thought was needed to protect him. Ron knew that in the reverse situation he would do exactly the same.

Beside he had an idea.

﴾ Scene Break﴿

Elder looked at the two young heroes talking and for a moment once again wondered if they were ready for the path he was going to lay before them. He supposed it didn't matter in the long he really didn't have much of a choice.

No matter the outcome young Stoppable would have to face the eventual battle that having the Mystical Monkey Power required. Elder could not change that even if he wanted too. But the real issue was whether the young warrior was ready for this fight. Monkey Fist Might not normally be as powerful as Ron but he was a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar while Ron had only had a few weeks of formal training. Also Monkey Fist had more to fight for…he had a burning desire to be the ultimate Monkey Master while Ron was only doing this to keep Monkey Fist from harming anyone. An honorable reason but in the end it was not enough to allow Ron to win.

Was three days even enough? Elder was starting to doubt. He knew that young Stoppable could be a great warrior one day no matter what his ultimate destiny was but there was so little time in order to prepare him for this fight. There was no time to train him in the skill. In terms of power here in this place the two warriors would be about even. That left the young warriors spirit. There might just be a way to prepare his spirit but it would be dangerous. It would not due to have young Stoppable die before completing his Destiny.

But it was a risk Elder was willing to take.

﴾ Scene Break﴿

Kim was still a little freaked by her fight with Monkey Fist but with Ron there she was feeling a little better. She could see a change in her best friend, there was same worry in fear in his eyes that she was used to seeing but there was a…steadiness there that wasn't normally there. And she wasn't quite sure it could be the lightning in the room but was there slightest blue glow emanating from Ron's skin? Was Ron right that his powers were manifesting themselves here stronger than they had ever seen before?

Her train of thought was interrupted by a loud cough. Standing in the doorway an old man watched the both of them. Kim wasn't sure but she thought there might be a note of worry in the old man's expression. If it was there it disappeared after a moment and was replaced by a more typical arrogance that Kim found infuriating.

"It amazes Elder how American teenagers keep ending up in each others arms after supposedly being here to help poor helpless old man with his chores. Elder impressed really, the room looks great." He said sarcastically as he gestured to the wreck of a room around them.

Ron pulled away from Kim clearly a little embarrassed. Kim could understand where he was coming from since they were in a compromising position when someone who was as old as their grandparents walking in. However the young heroine couldn't help but be a little mad that he pulled away so quickly. Though if she was honest with herself Kim knew it had more to do with the fact that she didn't really like Elder all that much. Kim opened her mouth to try to come up with an explanation but the old warrior cut her off before she could begin an excuse.

"I see the Monkey Fist finally decided to strike." Elder said calmly.

Kim looked back at Ron, the realization of what Elder had just said dawning on her.

"You told him!" she whispered piercingly. "I thought you had agreed with me that we shouldn't tell him anything until we learned more!"

"Well not exactly KP," Ron said timidly, "I mean you basically just told me not to tell but it just didn't feel right I mean there was a supervillain running around his house. "

"This is ferociously uncool Ron; you could have told me if you felt that strongly about it. I would have understood."

"Maybe but your natural Kimmness seemed to be taking over. You were kinda stuck on the whole Elder is bad thing plus I needed…." Ron trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Enough with teenage drama." Elder interrupted. "Elder is too old for this. Young Possible do you actually an entire troop of monkeys and a rogue supervillain would not catch Elder's attention?" Elder made a tsking sound. "Please Elder knew the moment they were here."

"But why didn't you tell us?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elder countered. "We both had reasons for keeping our own counsel. Young Stoppable was the only one of us willing to actually take the time to trust. He did so because he felt he needed help with this Monkey Fist character."

It is important to note at this time that as Ron saw the vocal sparring match going on between the old warrior and his best friend his newly enhanced senses (or maybe just a good normal sense of self-preservation) told him it might be a good idea to put some distance between himself and the now fiery redhead. So when Kim turned and looked back Ron had already managed to give himself a nice healthy distance away from those deadly looking green eyes.

"I thought no one could help you, Ron." Kim said with ice dripping off her words.

"Well uh KP I mean he's not really helping me per say…" Ron stammered.

"Young Possible there is no reason…." Elder tried to start in but was interrupted by the same deadly stare that Ron had just received. Elder was surprised to find that he had actually flinched!

"You know I think I've had enough of you!" Kim said her voice border lining on shouting. "I mean you act like I have some sort of issue with trust. Well gee, you did attack us the first second we stepped in the door. I presume I was just supposed to forget about that. And then let's not forget you have like five centuries of junk stuffed in this place, a supervillain running around, books that talk about ancient magical weapons, oh and let's not forget that Wade the boy genius who can find out anything seems to be unable to find a trace about you!"

Ron who up until now had been doing a good job by not making a sound decided to do something stupid. He moved. He might have had any number of reasons for this foolish act. Maybe he was going to try and calm Kim down, he might have considered making a bolt for the door and leaving the old man to his fate, or he might have just had an itch. In any case the slight movement drew the wrath of the beast back to him.

"And don't think for a minute that I forgot about you Ron Stoppable!" Kim said and turned pointing at him. "I know you have been holding something back from me this whole sitch! So you have a secret fine. You don't have to tell me but what I don't appreciate you going behind my back. I'm your friend I'm supposed to help you but instead you go to person we both hardly even know who for all you know could be working for Monkey Fist!" Kim stopped suddenly and looked back and forth between the two men. She seemed slightly out of breath and a little drained.

"I can't take either of you right now." And with that she stormed out of the room.

Ron and Elder just stared at each for a few minutes. It was Elder who finally broke the silence.

"Young Stoppable much braver that Elder ever imagined."

"Yeah when KP gets tweaked she can be really scary." Ron replied.

"Is she worth it?" Elder asked.

For a moment Ron was going to reflex with saying that they were just friends but he stopped himself wanting to be honest.

"Yeah she is more than anything else in my life." Ron said with a grin.

"Then why do you intend to push her away on the eve on your greatest challenge."

"Because she is not apart of this fight." Ron replied not bothering to ask how Elder knew his intentions.

"Just because this battle is yours alone Young Stoppable does not mean that you have to be alone. She can be at your side lending her strength and spirit to you."

Ron shook his head. "No she can't, you don't know KP, she doesn't have it in her to sit on the sidelines. It was always me that played the distraction. She faces things head on and if I was fighting Monkey Fist she would try to fight him and he might actually kill her just to mess with my head. I couldn't live with that."

"Who knows Young Stoppable you may be right but in Elders experience two people tied together such as you two are not so easily parted. "

"Yeah right umm what exactly does that mean?" Ron asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"It means that no matter what you may wish you may not have a choice on whether she is with you or not."

"But that is enough for tonight. By now Young Possible was realized that she actually has nowhere storm off too considering you have the keys to the only transportation around here and might have calmed enough for you to take her home."

"Umm what about the mess?"

"Not important right now, I'm sure you can clean it up later. Tonight you must get some rest since tomorrow you will have your training."

"Not really a lot of time for training is there?"

"Elder will be the judge of what is it time for. Now go you don't want to keep the young woman waiting." Ron attempted a partial bow (this guy was technically his sensei after all) and left the room.

Elder pondered for a moment what would be harder for the young warrior facing his quasi girlfriend or the "training" Elder had in store for him. Remembering the look in Kim's eyes when she left the ancient man considered it a toss up.

﴾ Scene Break﴿

Ron walked toward the foyer wondering how he had screwed up things so quickly. The impossible had happened Kim actually liked him sans moodulator and he managed to make her hate him within a week. One week! They hadn't even gone on a real date yet. Well maybe it would be easier to keep her from showing up to face Monkey Fist this way.

"Hey Ron." A voice said from behind him. So absorbed he was in his thoughts he had not noticed he actually passed Kim who had been sitting on a chair in the hallway. Unfortunately Mystical Monkey Power or not he was so taken aback that he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground.

"Ow."

"Ron are you okay?" Kim asked worriedly as she knelt beside him.

"Just fine KP, just thought I'd take a moment to admire the fine quality of carpet Elder purchased for this hallway. It's surprisingly soft." Ron was surprised to hear a small laugh from his friend. She helped him sit back up. The look Kim caught in Ron's face was far sadder than she had been expecting.

"Ron you sure your okay. I mean if you hurt yourself we should have my Mom take---"

"Kim have I screwed us up?" Kim was a little taken back by the question and Ron took her hesitation badly."

"Kim I'm sorry for going behind your back and I have been keeping some secrets from you but I made a promise so I couldn't tell you!"

"Ron I am mad at you, a lot."

"I'm really sorry KP—"he stopped as she held up her hand.

"Let me finish, I am mad at you, but that has nothing to do with "us" Whatever your reasons did they have anything to do with you and me being a couple?"

"Well no not particularly I mean things would have been the same even if were just best friends."

"And do you think you had good reasons to do what you did?"

"Yes I still do."

"Then don't apologize just because your scared of losing me, we have been best friends for a long time and both of us have done some stupid things to each other and our friendship has been strong enough to take it. That's not going to change just because we are trying something new. If you apologize I want you to feel like you want to not like you have to. "

"Pretty deep KP."

"Not really I was incredibly pissed when I left but I had a few minutes to think things through."

As Ron stood he looked at his friend and the leaned over and kissed her. For a moment she kissed him back and he felt the warmth of her words. She would be there for him even if he was being dumb at times. He sighed a little as she pulled away.

"Stop that," she said with a small smile, "I am still mad at you remember?"

"Sorry KP caught up in moment."

"Well get caught up in giving me a ride home."

"On it KP!"

As Ron drove his girl home he was happy to find she still held him tightly.

﴾ Scene Break﴿

_Late that night…._

Wade woke up the sound of the Kimmunicator alarm. To his surprise it was Ron on the screen.

"Hey Ron what's up did Monkey Fist attack again?"

"No but I do need some information from you."

"Okay what?"

"I need some possible targets that supervillains could hit in the next couple of days. Oh and a few email addresses."

"Should I be worried?"

"Probably but I need you to trust me."

"Okay but I want the entire sitch." Wade waited while Ron contemplated his demand.

"I can give you a lot of it but something's I cannot tell."

Wade listened as Ron gave him his instructions and after hearing his reasons he still wasn't sure if he should help but this was one of the few areas where Ron knew more than Kim. Wade began gathering the necessary resources and hoped he was making the right decision.

﴾ Scene Break﴿

The next day the young couple arrived early at Elder's estate. There was no longer much of a pretense for cleaning. Ron had spent a good part of his night telling Kim everything about the Lotus Blade and its ties to the Mystical Monkey Power (when she pressed for details about how knew what he knew Ron told her honestly that it was a secret) and about Elder's offer to train him. Kim once again felt it unwise to trust the old warrior but Ron explained he felt the Power was telling him to go to the old man. After some more arguing she finally agreed to let him as long as she was there for the training.

In the foyer there was a note saying to meet Elder in one the studies that Elder frequently disappeared too. It was after a few minutes that they knocked don his door.

"Come Young Stoppable, Possible." Elder called. As they entered Kim glanced around the room. Despite the furniture which was what you'd expect in a study Kim was surprised at the amount of Japanese decorations and style. On small table however there was a tea set and Kim could smell it from here. Unlike the teas Elder drank at dinner it smelt horrible.

"What is that stuff?" Ron asked echoing her thoughts.

"That stuff is to prepare you for training." Elder said and he pointed to a sofa obviously wanting them to sit. After they complied he continued.

"Young Possible I did not truly intend for you to be here but as I have said to our warrior here I felt the both of you are two connected to try to avoid it. But I must have a promise from you if you're going to stay."

"And that is?" Kim said a little frostily.

"That no matter what happens or what you think is happening you will not interfere. You may be here for him but you must not try and help him."

"You don't seriously think that if—"

"KP." Ron said. "We went through this."

"Fine. I promise." Kim said as she grasped the arm on her chair. She clearly did not want agree to this.

"Very well in that case we don't have any time to waste. Tomorrow is when the monkey man attacks after all." Elder handed Ron a cup of the fowl smelling tea.

"Uh Elder sir? Do I have to drink this?" Ron asked eyeing the cup dubiously.

"Yes."

"Oh well the Ronman can handle a bad drink." And he downed the tea in one gulp. He waited to see if anything was going to happen.

"Ron are you okay?" Kim asked fearfully.

"Yeah KP I know it smells horrible but it actually didn't taste that bad—"his sentence was cut off as his eyes rolled back up in his head and he fell over. Kim was just quick enough to catch her friend before he hit the floor. She quickly checked his pulse to see if it was erratic. She paused and felt again. She didn't feel a pulse at all! She looked up at Elder with tears in her eyes.

"What did you do to him?"

Elder looked at her and this time she could see the sadness in his eyes. But there was no emotion in his voice.

"I killed him."

﴾ Scene Break﴿

Ron blinked and looked up at mostly clear sky. This was funny because the last he knew he had been indoors. He head was hurting and through his clothes he could feel grass. After a moment as the pain in his head began to subside he decided it would be in his best interest to look around. He was on the edge of a small forest and looking around he could see no signs of civilization. The air was remarkably clean and fresh. He seemed to be alone so he reached for his Kimmunicator to reach Wade or Kim. That was when he noticed he was not dressed in his regular clothes. He was dressed in a normal stylized karate Gi. The only difference was that opposed to the standard white his was a light blue. Ron was pretty sure he didn't deserve the black belt.

"Greetings Ron Stoppable." A deep voice said from behind him.

Ron spun around and saw no one.

"Oh great I'm going crazy." Ron mumbled to himself.

"Sigh. You're not going crazy." Ron still didn't see anyone.

"Why don't the voices go away?" he whined.

"Down here." Ron looked down and saw…..Rufus? Well maybe if Rufus had spent his life body building. This little guy was ripped!

"As I was saying, greeting Ronald Stoppable I am the High Spirit of the great race that is the Naked Mole Rat and I am your fill in spirit guide."

Ron was still getting over the fact that Rufus was talking to him so it took him a minute to register the last part.

"Wait fill in?"


	9. Spirit Journey

_Author Notes: Okay chapter 9 is up and ready to go. Hope every likes and reviews. I think there are only about 2-3 chapters to go so it should be done soon. As always I don't own anything. It's all Disney. _

Open the Door Chapter 9: Spirit Journey

By

Darkcloud

Ron Stoppable knew he led an extraordinary life. How many people could say that they had helped save the world several times and still hadn't finished high school? Not to mention the fact that he traveled more, in just a few years, than most had traveled in their entire lives! Ron had faced monkey ninjas, mutants, evil robots, magical beings, and henchman of all shapes and sizes and he had always come out on top in the end. Ron held no illusions about himself however, he never would have gone on any of those missions, never helped fought any of those evils and certainly never done what he had in his life without the help of a certain red-headed best friend. In Ron's eye that was one of the things that made Kim special, how could you be friends with her and not feel like you could save the world?

It was due to reasons such as these that Ron was proud of his composure over the last few minutes. His last memory before finding himself in his current sitch was sitting with Kim and Elder getting ready to start his training. After his best friend slash quasi girlfriend finished fighting with his recently appointed new sensei Ron had taken a gulp of some really fowl smelling tea. At first Ron had felt the stuff didn't taste all that bad (had kinda of a minty taste if anyone's curious) but when the pain hit he hadn't really cared. Ron believed he had only blacked out for a moment however when he woke he found himself in a clearing wearing a light blue Gi, no Kimmunicator, a slight headache and a leftover mint taste in his mouth.

That was when it got weird.

Standing before him was a large Arnold Schwarzenegger version of Rufus with a voice that reminded him of the guy from Space Passage: The New Guys. Of course he said he was some sort of spirit thingy fill in but right now Ron was chalking the whole experience up to bad tea. The muscled mole rat continued his speech (which Ron had missed the past several moments of since he still debating whether this was some sort of bad tea induced hallucination).

"……so that is why I am here to assist you on your journey Ronald Stoppable." The spirit creature intoned.

"No wait I missed the last part."

"What was the last thing you heard?"

""Something about being a fill in?"

"…………."

"You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying have you?"

"Uh no sorry you were kinda going on and I'm still trying to figure out how I got here."

"I explained that."

"Oh…sorry. Okay dude I swear I'm listening this time."

"Sigh….alright as I ALREADY said once before you were sent here for a journey of spiritual enlightenment. Well, normally it's about spiritual enlightenment, but you've already made a hard case of that." The spirit said with a grimace on his face as if he were remembering something particularly unpleasant.

"In your case, however, time is of the essence and if you are going to save your mate, we are going to have to settle for more of a spiritual "okayness" than anything else. We must help you overcome your fear."

"Wait a minute what--."

The enlarged molerat gave him a stern look. "Please do not tell me I have to start over again. I will be very angry."

Ron failed to understand how he seemed to be looking up at the angry spirit guide when despite the spirit's bulk Ron still towered over him by several feet. After a moments consideration he decided anything with that much muscle could be as tall as it felt.

"No Spirit Dude I'm listening but what mate? And why is it in trouble?"

'Not IT, she."

"She who?"

'Your mate, the Blue Fox." the guide stated again with a look of annoyance and he felt he was being very clear. Where were the powers that be getting their Monkey Masters these days?

"Blue Fox, wait you mean Kim!"

"That is what I said."

"No it's not you said mate!" Ron said in a worried tone and looked around expecting to see Mr. Dr. P readying a rocket with his name on it.

"Is she not?"

"Dude we are nowhere near mating yet, we only kinda just started going out!"

"Ah my mistake. Then I suppose it doesn't matter if she dies then?"

"Of course it does!"

Ron was a little anxious as he tried to follow the conversation but if Kim was somehow in danger then he needed to figure out what Uber-Rufus meant.

"What's happened to Kim?"

"Nothing."

"But you said she was in danger!"

"Was, Is, and Will Be. Time in this world is not the same as yours, here, things are more fluid and an event can be felt even if it is yet to be."

Ron's eyes grew afraid but if someone knew how to look hard enough they would see a strong core, more than ready to go fight for his friend.

"If Kim's in trouble, I got to help her."

"If you go to her, you doom her." The rodent said gravely. Ron who had already started to walk away (without quite knowing where he walking to) turned back.

"Wouldn't I be dooming her if I didn't go find her?"

The Spirit guide shook his head slowly. "This is the point of your journey here, your Nemesis is as strong as he's ever been and while you have grown in strength if you were to fight him now, he would prevail and your mate and indeed the whole world would suffer at this hands."

Ron gave up arguing the whole mate comment and kneeled so he would be closer to his guides eye level.

"Fine. Your the magical animal mascot, so what do I need to do to beat Monkey Fist?"

"Ron Stoppable you have known that ever since you received your gift." The guide looked at Ron and he knew the Spirit expected him to make the leap himself. He thought back to the night he had first received the Mystical Monkey Power and with a bit a dread it came to him.

"Become what I fear the most."

The Guide just nodded in acknowledgment.

"Monkeys. It always comes back to monkeys."

(Scene Break)

Elder was not often surprised. Things tended to go his way after all. Many, many years of learning how to guide people to their proper place had left him with a certain smugness, if truth were to be told, and a sometimes unnecessary flair for the dramatic. However despite his ability to predict people, he had to admit he had not expected this.

"What do you mean killed him!" the young woman shrieked as she held the ancient master off the ground by the collar of his kimono. "She probably hadn't even known what she was doing when she slammed me," into a wall Elder thought to himself. A different man from his time and culture would have been filled with rage at a perceived insult and try to put the gaijin in her place.

But Elder was not this kind of man and he knew with a sense of shame that his words were unintentionally cruel. "_You have kept to yourself for too many years if feelings of another are so readily discounted," _he thought with a sense of chastisement.

He spoke softly and apologetically. "My pardons Possible-Sama, I should have explained it more clearly."

"How do you explain "killing him" more clearly?" Kim almost snarled.

"If you let me down I will explain."

A spark of realization proved Elder right that she had not know how violent her reaction had been, but she did not seem sorry as she let him down. Elder politely looked away as Kim used her sleeve to wipe some tears from her face. He handed her a cup of tea which she eyed with suspicion.

"I assure you, this will only serve to calm your nerves, nothing more. Drink and I will explain about the Journey young Stoppable has taken."

She paused, as not sure if she believed him, but slowly took a sip of the tea. It seemed to be pleasant and she decided to have some more and Kim sat where he gestured.

"Thank you. Young Stoppable is not dead but at the same time he is not quite alive either."

"What do you mean?" she replied trying to hold on to her emotions.

"The tea young Stoppable drank from is made of a rare herb which causes the Spirit to leave the body and travel to the Spirit World, but unlike a true death the body still functions and can be returned to."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"What that I was going to separate his Spirit from his body? The boy barely was able to come thru the front gate when he thought it was haunted. Elder was not going to let himself "chicken out". "

Kim was still pretty angry but she had to concede his point, of course if someone else told her she needed to be killed for some sort of training she might very well "chicken out" as well!

Kim rubbed her head with her palms trying to stop the headache forming. "Okay, so how is this the training you promised him?"

"There was never any real way to train Young Stoppable even someone with Elder's skills needs more than a few days in order to battle an experienced Monkey Master. So that left only a shortcut. If we could not give him the necessary skills we had to give a greater connection to his power. "

"So when he wakes up his Monkey Mojo will be stronger?"

"If he wakes up." Elder said solemnly.

"What do you mean if? I thought Ron was fine?" Kim replied barely restraining more anger rising in her voice.

"Aghh girl! Elder never said that he was safe! His spirit is no longer in his body! If he fails to complete his task he will not be able to return and his body will die in truth!."

He held his hand up to stop her next protest. Elder certainly felt for the girl but she was trying his patience. "You think he would have been any better off if Monkey Fist had dashed his body upon the ground. Elder did not do this out of some twisted sense of American humor. It was the boy's only chance. " His voice softened. "He is not alone over there. A friend was sent to help him and Elder is sure he is keeping Ron on the right path."

Kim sat back her chair appearing overwhelmed by the situation and Elder knew that this was probably the closest anyone had seen her to looking defeated. So it still came as a small surprise when he heard words like iron come from her mouth.

"He better be okay or I swear you'll never be around to do this to anyone else."

Elder sighed inside and almost wished she could.

(Scene Break)

By the best Ron could tell he had been walking for the better part of an hour without a break, though Uber (short for Uber-Rufus) had stated the time he spent here does not necessarily correlate with the time he spent in the real world. Strangely, even though Ron had been told that this was not his real body, he still felt it had been awhile since his last meal.

"Come on, if Kim's not in danger yet, can't we stop for a Naco?" Ron pleaded with his relentless guide.

"No."

"Well how come?"

"For one there are no Bueno Nacho's in the Spirit World." his guide replied with a sigh.

"What kind of wacky heaven does not have a Bueno Nacho?" Ron grumbled.

"This is not heaven."

"Of course it isn't Heaven would have access to all the great fast food chains.....with automatic Grande size!" Ron smiled as he thought of the potential of unlimited orders.

"You should be thinking on the coming challenges, not of second rate fast food." his guide reminded him.

"What am I supposed to think about? You said you don't know what the challenges are!"

Uber nodded in acknowledgment. "True, but I do have an idea of the kind of challenges you may face, if not their ultimate nature."

"Well, why not?

"These things are different for each mortal and cannot be decided until the event has come."

"Well okay little buddy, don't hold back! Spill already!" Ron said with a note of exasperation.

Uber looked at him with a glimmer of anger and Ron backed a step back. Since when had naked mole rats eyes been able to glow?

"Heh uh, Sorry. You just kinda remind me of Rufus and you know----. What I meant was please share your wisdom oh wise Spirit Guide."

"If you weren't so close to the Great Progenitor......." Uber shook his head and sighed.

"While you are here you shall face three tasks. Each task will test one aspect of yourself. Ronald, you must complete each task to reach your final challenge and if you succeed you will be sent to the back to world of the living."

"So if I pass these tasks then I will be able to beat Monkey Fist?"

"There are no guarantees, this whole journey is merely about giving you a chance. Nothing more. The end result is up to you." Uber turned and looked back as he realized his young charge had stopped and his head was hanging low. The human looked dejected and Uber could think of no reason the boys spirit had grown so dark so quickly.

"What is wrong Ronald Stoppable?"

"Even if I succeed Monkey Fist could still kill me?" Ron asked with a hoarse whisper.

"Of course what did you expect? That this battle would be handed to you on a plate?" Uber said with a cold look of disdain in his eyes.

Ron hadn't met his gaze. "No, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"It's just that, if I fail at any part of this then Kim is going to die."

Uber's gaze softened. "And who says you are going to fail Ronald Stoppable?"

"Oh come on! I'm just the sidekick! The hero is the one who's supposed to face these kind of things! I'm just here for comedy relief!" Ron was practically screaming as he finally let out his frustration.

Uber would have none of it. "Is that all you think of yourself Ronald Stoppable?"

Ron sighed as he sat on the ground and found he was eye level with Uber. "I don't know, I mean no one's really asked this much from me before."

Uber tried to put himself in the boys shoes but couldn't. However, that didn't mean he couldn't share some of himself, after all he was his Spirit Guide. Uber placed his hand on Ron's shoulder looking the youth square in the eyes.

"All warriors can feel moments of doubt Ronald Stoppable. But I feel you have at least a small chance of surviving the challenges and saving your mate."

Ron tried not to shudder at the "M" word. "Why? It's not like you seem to have a high opinion of me."

"I have not made my opinion known to you yet Ronald Stoppable." Uber paused thinking of what to say.

"Do you know why I agreed to help you Ronald Stoppable?"

"Owed someone a Naco?"

"No and once again there are no Bueno Nacho's here. The reason I agreed to help you Ronald Stoppable was that if it was not for you I would not exist."

Ron looked up a little surprised, "Um I'm pretty sure the only thing I have ever created was usually on a menu."

"Perhaps not directly, but in your help with the Great Progenitor you helped form me."

"Okay, is progenitor one of those words I'm supposed to know?"

"I refer to the one you know as Rufus."

"My little buddy?"

"Your little buddy was the first of his kind in my species. He has a level of spirit that has not been seen in my kind ever before. The reason I believe, is because of your connection with him and an added bit of help from the Mystical Monkey Power."

"But what does that have to do with you?" Ron asked as he struggled with a few new concepts.

"A spirit animal represents the potential of a species. Because of the Great Progenitor and his future descendants I can exist. So in essence your friendship and kindness have elevated my whole species."

"That and my Dad's allergies." Ron responded.

"Indeed. But do these actions seem the work of a mere sidekick?" Uber asked.

"I wasn't trying to do anything special. I mean Rufus is just my friend. I was just being me." Ron countered.

"Most heroes do nothing more than face the world as themselves casting aside their doubts."

"So that's what I have to do?"

"No, that is what you chose to do." Uber corrected. "So are you going continue? You haven't started the challenges yet. I may be able to return you to your body before, but not after, if you start you have to finish or fail as your destiny decrees."

Ron stood and brushed the dust from his Gi. He flashed Uber one of his goofy grins. "No Ron Stoppable's your man, I'll kick these challenges butts and send Monty packing." He said with false bravado.

"_I hope so"_ Uber thought to himself "_because your first challenge is just up ahead and to fail will not just doom you Ronald Stoppable, but my races future as well."_

(Scene Break)

Kim paced back and forth as she waited anxiously for her best friend to show some kind of life. But like many times in their friendship, Ron just laid there unresponsive, of course most of those times all she had to do was turn off the TV too cure that problem.

She paused and looked at him lying there. This wasn't the same was it? Kim couldn't even really pretend he was just sleeping...the way his body remained so still reminded her more of a dead person. She shuddered & tried to stop that train of thought. She had already checked him several times and even if it was extremely slow, he was breathing. "_You should be getting him to a hospital," _she thought to herself for the billionth time. But Elder had assured her he would be safer here.

Of course as Kim glanced over at the ancient Japanese man she wondered for the billionth time why she was choosing to trust him. Kim knew he had not been truthful with them, so why was she listening to his advice? "_Because you know that no one else can help him,"_ her head replied. She wondered for a moment whose side her mind was actually on as she started pacing back and forth again.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Kim was startled for a moment not realizing where the sound was coming from. Quickly she realized it was her own Kimmunicator going off. Wearily she took it from her hip and answered.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Kim are you okay?" her friend asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"No, what's going on?" Kim almost growled with impatience.

"Dementor's up to no good again ."

"This is not a good time Wade, can't anyone else handle this?"

"No one who knows Dementor as well as you do. What he's stolen has made several people very nervous."

"What has he taken the PDVI again?" Kim said as she attempted a really rough joke.

"........"

"Your kidding."

"Well it wasn't the actual PDVI per say, but he did get his hands on one of the earlier decommissioned prototypes and the powers that be are worried that he'll be able to get it working or worse."

"What's worse?"

"He could turn it on thinking he has it working properly." Wade replied letting her think on the implications.

"Oh." Kim turned and shook her head as she saw Ron lying there. "It doesn't matter Wade, someone else will have to deal with this one. Call Team Impossible or something."

"Young Possible." Kim looked up and saw Elder looking at her with a grave expression on his face.

"If you have a duty to perform you must go perform it." he said gently but firmly.

"No way! Ron needs me more than anyone else right now!" she yelled.

"Emotional American girl can do nothing for Young Stoppable right now!" Elder yelled right back.

"What? I leave him alone for Monkey Fist to come up and kill him while he's----"

"Whack!" Kim never saw the Bo coming and held her head as she backed away from the angry small man.

"What was that for?!" Kim yelped as she tried to stay out of reach of the dangerous stick.

"You think Elder is any less capable of protecting Young Stoppable than you are?"

"Well no obviously."

"Then you will kindly trust Elder and go do your job!"

Kim looked at Ron and seriously considered her options. It could be some real stress relief to knock around Dementor and his goons she thought with a bit of savage joy. At least she could be doing something as opposed to wallowing in her worry for her best friend. Besides as she looked at Elder and the bo in his hands she realized she might not have a choice.

"Wade?"

"Yeah Kim?" the boy genius replied hesitantly.

"Get me a ride." Kim said her voice full of it's usual command once again.

"Already on it's way."

"You rock Wade." she said ending the call on the Kimmunicator. The young girl walked over to her friends side and took his hand. The protector in her wanted to keep him safe but she did have a job to do. Maybe he was right when he said that this was his fight. A mission like this wouldn't take her long though and she would be back before Monkey Fist was due to attack, if she hurried. Kim bent low and whispered to her friend.

"Be safe Ron and be strong, wherever you are." And then she leaned in kissing him, ever so lightly, on his lips. She turned away and looked at Elder. "Keep him safe." Whether it was an order or a request she wasn't sure, but she did smile as Elder nodded in reply. But she still hurried out of the room with tears in her eyes.

Ron's lips were so cold.

(Scene Break)

Monkey Fist crept ever closer to his Nemesis. He hadn't believed his minions when they said the presence of the....Chosen One was no more, they had not been able to be more clear when he asked if the boy had died. But when he had seen Kim Possible leave in tears he knew he needed to find out for himself. When he entered the room he almost laughed in delight when he saw Ron laying there. Monty knew that he was not dead. His enhanced senses could tell he was breathing, but he seemed as close to death as one could be and Lord Fiske would be more than happy to help him the rest of the way.

"Greetings Pretender." a voice said behind him. Monkey Fist turned, and where not a moment before there had been no one now stood the decrepit owner of this rotting mansion.

Monkey Fist pulled out two sais' and held one to Ronald's throat and the other threateningly at the old man.

"I believe it is not yet your time to face Young Stoppable." The old man said seemingly unconcerned with weapon pointed at him.

"Well if I had known killing him in his sleep was a option I would have finished this long ago." Monkey Fist replied with a dark grin. "As it is, I have to say I'm delighted with these turn of events. I will so enjoy killing this little American braggart."

"No you will not, the boy is under my protection."

Monkey Fist removed the other sai from Ron's throat. He wasn't going anywhere. Relaxing but in a guarded stance the villain couldn't resist a little mockery. "Ah and I'm supposed to be so frightened by you old man? I have been your house guest for sometime now without you knowing." He sneered as he looked the old man up and down. "Not that there would have been anything you could have done about it you decrepit old fool. What could you seriously do to stop me from sticking this boy like a----!"

In the first moment he felt nothing but he registered he was no longer next to his nemesis. Somehow, the ninja monkey master found himself slouching against a wall clutching his chest, the old man seemingly unmoved. It was then he felt the pain of broken ribs and knew he had been struck down.

"So much time wasted on talking without even knowing what you face, you are such a disappointment Young Fiske." Feeling the ridicule from the old man's eyes Monkey Fist started to rise in challenge.

"I am not your opponent." Said the old man and Monkey Fist could hear the command in the ancient voice and found himself obeying.

"He is your foe," Elder said pointing at Ron's unmoving form. "But only when the time is right."

Elder saw the hatred in Monkey Fist eyes. "Elder see that Pretender will need something to keep him occupied and Elder suppose he does owe you a boon. How would Pretender like another weapon against the Chosen One?"

"I need no more weapons against the fool except the one I'm already going to acquire!"

"Is Young Fiske so confident in his outcome that he would forgo an additional advantage?

Monkey Fist tilted is head as curiosity displaced some of his anger. "What kind of weapon?"

"That Pretender, depends on how well you chose to use it."

Authors Note: Special thanks to my friend Torie who performed editing duties on this chapter for me. Any additional mistakes are still mine I assure you. Sorry it has been so long for a update but I will finish this story. (especially with a good friend in the real world who read it and wants to know the end =)


End file.
